Bearing the Trickster's Heirs
by Aerith Mon-Kishu
Summary: So he swallowed his doubts and let his darker thoughts take over. "Of course I do." He started rutting against her stomach, kissing her again. When the god felt himself ready for her, he raised himself again, looking into her red eyes blazing with desire, but... yet so empty. This was the monster had created. Exactly what he once wanted. A woman willing to give him pleasure...
1. Prolog: A Nightmare of Labor

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~  
**

_This the first story I will not write in my language (german) first, but in English. So I don't have to translate it all the time. Be kind and support me ^^_

_The COVER is a picture of myself with the Loki helmet. Want to see whole thing? Look at my on deviantart: "Stephanie-dono"_

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~_

**Prolog: A Nightmare of Labor**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

„Tasha... little Tasha... Time to wake up..."

She recognized the voice but couldn't remember who it belonged to. However the sly grin vibrating through the dark and melodic timbre made her shiver in fear.

Then the pain hit her.

"Oh, good girl. Looks like it's time..."

Natasha was able to open her eyes and see a man with black hair kneeling between her spread thighs.

"Time for what?"

"To push..."

The pain was stealing her breath and she looked at the source of it. Her blood froze in panic as she understood what her huge, swollen stomach meant. "I'm having a baby?"

Loki leaned himself forward and whispered tenderly into her ear: "You're having our baby..."

"But this can't be real! You're locked up in Asgard! We never came this close!"

"Maybe my magic is stronger than that... I have been waiting for someone like you for centuries. It may be part human, but my spells will overpower what could make the child a weakling. So... Now, listen to me, and push."

"I will never obey you! Especially when I know that the whole situation is absolutely wrong. This can't be happening."

"It will happen... soon..." He stroked over her belly. "You are pregnant, my dear. About to give birth. So, push."

"Go to Hell!"

Loki threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Oh, I've already been there many times. It's nice for holidays... Maybe you and our child could go there sometime."

"You've gone insane." Another contraction hit her and she screamed out loud.

"Do as I say!" Loki shouted and grabbed her thighs, pushing them close to her belly, helping the child to emerge. While Natasha squirmed under him, he could already see parts of the baby. Parts that could be legs. "Well, my dear. It looks like our child isn't making it easy for you..." he purred and reveled in her painful cries.

"Just pull me out of her, dad. I hate to be kept waiting." demanded a voice beside them.

Natasha turned her head and saw a man standing next to her, impatiently tapping his foot. He almost looked like a replica of Loki. How was all that possible?

"Oh, my beloved son, always so eager." Loki's hand grabbed between Natasha's thighs.

"No! Don't! You will kill it." _And me too._

Loki shook his head and smiled, pushing inside of her. "My son is strong. Nothing can harm him that easily. And you, my love, are protected by my magic. In the end, you will bear me more heirs... an army..."

"What?" Natasha screamed as the agony became excruciating.

Both men began to laugh as a child's first cry was heard. Then everything turned black...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Please review and check out the rest of my stories, one more Lokasha there. A nice one... well part nice._

_And maybe my Loki Cosplay pics and Videos. Link in my profile or just search for „Aerith Mon-Kishu" on tumblr and youtube._

_One question (anonymous reviews possible!):_

_**HOW could he have managed to impregnate her?** My beta reader CrazyOtaku13 and I already had some ideas, but we're not quite sure yet._


	2. Chapter 1: Slicing her open

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

_**Seems like I'm bound to write short chapters, but like that I can upload much more often ^^**_

_So now, let's__** answer the reviews/questions(later in PMs) from the last reviews**_

_Sadly there weren't many yet. Even __**anonymous people can ask questions**__. I will answer them here then ^^ Don't be shy, please._

_**Might have spoilers in it. Just skip to the chapter.**__ ^^ Maybe next time I will put the answer at the end of the chapter._

_**JDLuvaSQEE:**_

_What! YOU LIVE IN STUTTGART, GERMANY?! *SQUEEEEEEE*  
Yes! Can you somehow put Loki's other children (Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jorgmungand, Hela, Vali, and Narfi) into the story somewhere? Danke! :3  
Maybe Loki used magic to impregnate Natasha! _

_**Answer:**_

_yes, I do ^^ Have a look at the loki kneel speech I made ^^ link in my profile.  
well... in the next chapter you will see that the conceiving was in fact made by magic and that our little loki was in a hurry so... there might have gone something wrong... you will have your other children ^^ faster than you would have thought. _

_**lokasha fan:**_

_This was a perfect start for an epic story. saw your link to the story on tumblr. great cosplay, great videos.  
Answer to your question: Maybe just make him use his magic. No sex needed. But that would be boring, right?  
Or just make her conceiving a dream he gave her which came true. Or maybe the whole story is a dream? (Sorry got carried away because of the chapter title)  
I can't think of anything else. Maybe he wiped her memory after he had her? _

_**Answer:**_

_Thx ^^ I will keep these ideas in mind. But I don't think I will make it a mere dream. I still want a real happy end XD_

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ _

**Chapter 1: Slicing her open**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki was looking at Natasha's unconscious form. This time he was to prepare something very exciting to terrify her. He pulled up her nightgown a little farther than he had to. Those beautiful breasts were just a too perfect sculptural masterpiece. His hands stroked over the soft flesh and went down to her huge belly. The being in there was the most extraordinary feat...

Sighing, he summoned the needed tools and instruments to prepare for an abdominal delivery. It would be a horrible nightmare, in which she would feel everything in its full agony...

Loki checked all the instruments and found his throwing knifes between them. Yes, that would be an interesting operation... Carefully, he took one and caressed the blade across her middle, drawing blood.

Deep in his thoughts, the God of Mischief didn't notice the grunts and moans next to him at first. He looked to the side and saw his son with open leather pants, stroking himself frantically.

"What in the Nine Realms...?" Loki started, but his son gave him an absent look.

"You should hurry, dad. The mortal is almost done. Pitiful humans... no stamina at all." The young man said, not stopping his activities. "It's actually the most exciting view to see mother on top..."

Loki reached to the female he chose to bear his children in a frantic rush. Not taking his time to finish weaving the spell, he simply pushed it towards her with all his might. The God of Lies had prepared parts of the charm already, but not all of them. Focusing on the main effect, the conceiving, he directed all his thoughts into this. The child had to become strong... almighty... - his son.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Natasha moaned lustfully as the bliss overtook her. She looked down at her lover and lowered to kiss him. The assassin couldn't understand, why she and Barton had started a solid relationship, but it felt good and safe. Not even the nightmares plaguing her after intercourse could change that fact. They weren't real.

As the last waves of pleasure ebbed away, her lips touched Barton's. They felt oddly cold, almost freezing. Natasha sat up and found herself staring into piercing blue orbs, surrounded by the most satisfied smirk.

"You?!" she exclaimed. She tried to get away from him, but in the same moment, she passed out.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Oh my god..." Natasha wailed with pain as she felt a blade slicing into her skin. Trying to move, she found herself bound by chains.

"Yes?" The God of Mischief asked as he set aside the knife. "I'm right here, Tasha. Just as our child will be in some minutes."

"Not again. Why do you have to torture me?" She said wearily. The blood loss was taking its toll on her, but also dulling the pain.

Loki smiled and pushed his hand inside the gaping wound on her stomach. "Because you have something I want. And this is it..."

Natasha screamed in pain and almost lost conscious when he pulled out a newborn that instantly started to cry. She looked at the pale blue skin of the wailing baby. Then it opened its eyes, blood-red and piercing. "It's a monster..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

"Hey, Nat! Wake up!"

Natasha felt someone shaking her, pulling her back to conscious. Her whole body hurt and a terrible cramp in her abdomen made her curl into a ball.

"Where am I?" She still felt Loki's hand inside her belly. Panic-stricken Natasha checked her body, afraid to find blood, a wound or even... Her stomach was flat and flawless.

"You're with me, Nat. You just fainted right after..." Clint smiled at her. "Was it so mind-blowing?" he joked, but became serious again. "It's alright, love."

"No, it's not..." Natasha's body felt so cold, like ice running through her veins, pulsing from her belly into all her limbs. Something was not right... She felt... changed. "Did I... leave somehow? I mean, it might sound odd, but..."

"You didn't leave. You just fainted and had that terrified expression on your face. Just for some seconds and then I was able to wake you up." Clint stroked her cheek. "What did you dream about? I've never seen you this afraid before."

Natasha wanted to lie but she knew he would recognize it. "I saw Loki. Not for the first time. He makes me suffer through those dreams."

"Loki? But he is..." Of course, he might be in Asgard, in prison. However the god was a powerful sorcerer and maybe strong enough to play his tricks even from that far away. "Suffer?"

Natasha shook her head and turned his back at him to hide the tears starting to fall. How could a mere dream make her feel so...

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me now. But remember I'm here for you. I will protect you." Clint put his arms around her, holding her shivering form close.

"Thank you..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Clint was fast asleep while Natasha was still trying to clear her mind. The dreams started to feel even more realistic each time she had them. Loki was playing with her, of course. This was nothing but a sick game and maybe when she stayed calm the next time he invaded her Loki might lose interest. But it was all too painful to simply block out.

However the trickster was lying. Natasha wasn't able to conceive children, even if she wanted to. The Red Room had ruined this part of her life, making her unable to give birth to her own heirs. Of course, until now, it would have never fit into her plans. She was a spy, not trained for something like motherhood.

Natasha felt a strange pang of sorrow. This thought hurt her more than before since she was so close to the archer for a few months. But a pregnancy was still not her wish.

It seemed like the only one who desired her with child was Loki...

That sounded mad, even for the trickster...

Just lies... all of them...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Somehow the chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it, but I still left enough space and unanswered questions to make some flashbacks for Natasha later when she starts remembering even more of the dreams._

_New question:_

**When will Natasha start to worry about actually being pregnant?**

_(She knows she cannot have children at this point in the story, but yeah we have a trickster in the game.)_

**1 Feeling cold**

**2 First throwing up**

**3 Swelling belly**

**(4 giving birth) ← no, just a joke XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Pregnancy confirmed

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

_No one voted on my question, so it took me longer to decide what kind of answer I should choose. Feel free to answer the question in the epilog of this chapter. I update faster with some suggestions ^^_

_The only reason I actually started with this chapter was that crazyotaku13 and I played rpg using the plot from this story and so all Thanks to her_

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 2: Pregnancy confirmed**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

Natasha heard the sound of birds singing their mating songs, the sun warm on her face and the grass soft beneath her back. She didn't dare to open her eyes, fearing that the peaceful scene would turn into a nightmare yet again.

Breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms she relaxed and let her mind wander. The assassin couldn't remember when she last had felt so safe and carefree. Maybe never before. She wished that Clint would be here with her. Clinging to this hope, she felt a hand teasingly stroke her neck down to her breasts.

"Clint..." she exhaled in pleasure as the hand went further down to her stomach.

"Sweet Tasha..." a voice purred next to her that she knew all too well...

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" the god asked, his voice sickeningly sweet. He began to play with one of Natasha's fiery curls.

"I am still dreaming, right?" she answered in another question. "This can't be real. You are not here."

Natasha tried to move, to get away from his hands that sent warm shivers down her spine. The beautiful scenery only added to her discomfort.

"Do you wish it to be but a dream?" Loki's face drew nearer to hers.

"I wish it's only a nightmare which I forget as soon as I wake up. No traces left, just your sick games that can't hurt me." She started to struggle but was still unable to move.

"Oh, but you won't forget," he smirked. "There will always be a part of me with you." His hand lowered to stroke her middle.

She looked down to where his hand was and froze in shock. Her large belly showed her exactly what this part of him was. "It can't be. Not this dream again." She didn't want to feel the pain again. What sick game did he now have in mind?

Seeing her in fear made his smile widen. "Is this really all a dream? Perhaps it is time that you realize that this is all very real." He chuckled softly. "Natasha."

"I'm not pregnant. I can't be." Terrified she felt the being inside her move as Loki caressed her stomach. "No..." The child was reaching out for the Trickster's hands, kicking against it with an incredible force. Natasha moaned in pain.

"The little one is strong," Loki beamed. "Just like his Mother." He gently grabbed Natasha's chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Is this still all a dream to you?"

"I am not pregnant," she repeated. "I can never be. Search for another more willing female." To Natasha it all felt so real, but this was a dream, manipulated by Loki. Of course he wanted her to think that the child existed.

"But you are already carrying my child," he taunted. "If this is a dream, then wake up."

"I can't. You won't let me, until you get what you want. Every dream ends with you holding the child in your arms. And as far as I can see, this one is not old enough yet to be born." She wanted to stay strong, mustering all her courage.

Loki eyed her curiously. "Would you prefer I take our child now, then?" he wondered. "Maybe then you will awaken in the arms of your beloved Clint Barton."

Natasha swallowed down her fear and terror of that idea, only wanting to escape from his hands.

"If this ends the dream, then do it."

"Perhaps you should consult the doctor once you awaken," Loki began. He lifted up her shirt, revealing the bare skin of her large middle. "Maybe then you will have a little more faith in me," he smirked. In his hand, he summoned his golden scepter. "This shouldn't hurt you too much. I'll try my best to be gentle... However," he chuckled softly, "I tend to tell lies."

Natasha closed her eyes, not wanting to see when the blade would slice her skin. The only thing she was looking forward to was waking up. If she had to endure pain, then so it shall be.

"The doctor would only tell me that I do not need to worry." She prepared herself for the torture.

"So you hope." He pierced the skin just below her navel, grinning widely at the sight of the fresh crimson seeping through.

Natasha opened her mouth in agony, trying to muffle her own screams, but as the scepter pushed inside of her, opening her body, she could not hold back the tears and cries.

Kneeling between her legs, he made the incision wide enough to fit his hand inside of her. Hearing her screams pleased him all the more. "Are you still not awake yet?" he mockingly asked. He tossed the blood-stained scepter aside and reached a hand inside of her, feeling the heat of her body.

Natasha felt blissful unconsciousness rush through her as the blood left her body quickly. Only a little bit and the dream would be over. The nightmare, she corrected herself.

Then she felt his icy fingers at the wound and could stop herself from looking down. A loud cry of pain escaped her lips and he pushed inside of her. Only mere moments, then it would be over, she told herself over and over again. But Loki didn't seem to be in a hurry.

Loki's hand fished around, trying to feel for his child. He knew this was hell on Natasha's behalf, but he didn't mind at all. He dug his hand deeper, nails cutting through what he hoped to be her uterus. "I can feel him," Loki told her. "Forgive me for this, Natasha," he laughed as he forced his other hand inside of her. Loki could feel their child and he grabbed it, carefully pulling it out into the world.

She knew he was playing with her, loving to torture in every way possible, but Natasha tried to stand her ground. This time only a whimper escaped her lips, the blood loss already taking its toll on her. That didn't seem to be enough for Loki, so he tried to hurt her even more. Before the child left her body, she said weakly, smiling against the pain: "If you continue bruising my body like that, this child will be the only one of its kind."

"Do you doubt the extent of my magic?" he cruelly remarked. "I can make your body good as new." He lifted up a screaming, blood-covered newborn into his arms. "This way, you can bear me many more heirs."

Natasha only smiled, knowing that this would never happen. She started to laugh as she saw the blue skin of the crying infant. This was too surreal to be true. All lies, sick games and Loki.

The darkness overwhelmed her in which she eagerly drowned.

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

Natasha awoke in shock, a piercing, cold pain stinging in her lower abdomen. Something was wrong... But it couldn't be! This was only Loki tricking her from across the universe. This was all a lie.

She sat there for minutes, deciding how to do it. Was it worth the risk to ask someone to...

S.H.I.E.L.D. would surely find out, but when a friend...

Black Widow threw the covers back, getting up to dress and pay a little visit to the Hulk's human form.

"I have a request and I beg you not to speak to anyone about it, not depending on you accepting it or not."

"You can rely on my silence. What request?"

"I want you to perform an ultrasound or whatever test is necessary to find out if I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Bruce blankly repeated.

"You can't tell anyone," Natasha added in a low growl. "Swear to me, Bruce," she said, glaring up at him. "This is between you and me..."

The doctor looked at her, stunned and at the loss for words. The infamous Black Widow becoming a mother sounded... like a joke. "Are you sure about this? I mean, of course I will help you and no one will know. But... were you not unable to have children?"

"I am... was..." Natasha shook her head. "Something happened, alright?" she snapped at him. "Just run some tests, Doc. I'm not expecting them to turn out positive." All she wanted were bragging rights to prove Loki wrong.

"Alright, please follow me over there. How far do you think you are? Maybe it is not visible on the screen yet. I would also like to do a blood test, just to be sure." Banner searched for the needles and asked carefully, "You and Barton are close. Is it him? I am sure he would be happy, so why this secret-mongering?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she walked alongside Bruce. "I'm not pregnant," she stated. "I just need to have it confirmed...for my own sanity," she muttered under her breath.

"Sanity?" Banner chuckled. "This thinking doesn't suit you. Did something happen?" Then he became serious, while he took the sample. "Natasha, something is wrong with you. You wouldn't ask me this if you were alright. So what is it?" His face showed caring.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "I'd rather you didn't ask any questions..." She looked Bruce in the face and decided to do what she did best - lie. "Clint thinks I'm pregnant," she easily lied. "But I can't have kids, so... I want to prove it to him," she shrugged.

Natasha might be the best liar on earth but the emotional storm that was inside of her made her façade crumble. Banner knew that this was a lie, but he played this game with her and only nodded. "Okay, so how far does he think you are?" He asked after putting the sample into a machine, pushing some buttons and then preparing the ultrasound.

She shrugged, lying back on the medical table and lifting her shirt up. Natasha tried to recall the first dream with Loki. "A month...maybe two?" she guessed.

"Okay. I should be able to find something - or nothing. Please, ..." he struggled. "I know this won't be pleasant for you because we will see each other often, but... I need you to take of your trousers and put on a gown."

"You're only being professional. Don't be embarrassed." Natasha hopped down from the table and grabbed the medical gown from him. She undressed in front of him, not caring whether he saw her or not. They were both mature adults. Once Natasha had her hospital gown on, she waited for Bruce's instructions. She couldn't help but notice that her body was slightly shaking.

Bruce had turned away the moment she started unbuttoning her trousers, his face flushed.

"Would you please follow me to that chair over there."

Natasha willingly followed, silently praying to herself that it would all be over shortly.

Banner coughed slightly after he had helped her into the right position, pushing up her gown. "I can warm the device, if you like," he stated, preparing everything.

"I'd rather get this over with," she coldly stated. She didn't mind at all. Natasha just wanted everything to be over with as quickly as possible.

"Alright," he finished his preparations. "This will feel strange now. Just try to relax." He turned the device on and pushed inside her.

Something told him that Natasha would not be happy about this pregnancy. But why? Of course it would change her life, but a love-child with her companion... Why did it bother her so much?

She uncomfortably shifted as the coolness of the probe slid inside of her. It reminded her of Loki's touch, which she didn't care for. "We've been through worse than this, right?" she asked, forcing a smile.

Banner smiled back at her. "Yeah." Then he turned to the screen and concentrated on the moving picture there. It was easy for him to find the shape of the uterus, but... "I am not sure, Natasha. How far did you say could you be?"

Natasha felt her body tense up. He said that as if... "No," her voice faltered. "I'm not," she managed.

"Well, the picture on the screen is too vague to be sure. It looks more like there is nothing, but if you are not as far as you think..." He created a still image and printed it out. "Have you ever... bled?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Natasha growled. She snatched the picture from Bruce's hand and ripped it into tiny pieces without bothering to look at it. "There's **nothing** there!"

Banner was daunted by her sudden outburst and backed off. "Natasha, that was a normal question." He wanted to continue but the sound a printer interrupted him. The blood test results.

"I don't have a damn cycle!" she huffed at him. "Does that answer your question?!" Natasha didn't mean to yell, but deep down, she was terrified. She got out of the chair and grabbed her clothes.

Banner wondered why all the tests had been made then. He took the paper, sure that the result would be negative, but then he saw the unusually high concentration of hCG in her blood. "Natasha..." he stammered. "Wait."

"Thanks for this, Doc. But I'm done here..." She zipped up her jeans and put her shirt back on, refusing to look in the doctor's direction.

"You're far from done, here, Natasha. You are with child." his voice sounded hoarse and dry.

She turned her head, staring at Bruce in horror. _How?_ was the pressing question. She couldn't have children. "If this is you joking, I swear I'll kill you!"

"The hCG concentration in your blood is at 350 IU per liter. That means you are almost four weeks along. Women who aren't pregnant have around five IU, just like you during your first general blood test in S.H.I.E.L.D." He compared the results. "You are pregnant, Natasha. I don't know how this is possible, but..."

Natasha wanted to scream, better yet, she wanted to kill someone, preferably Loki. Not only did he prove her wrong, but his hell-spawn was growing inside of her. "Bruce," she said, her voice weak. "Kill it." She glared over at Bruce beneath her long lashes.

"But..." He didn't know to answer. It wasn't only for the reason that he would never want to end an innocent's life, but also... "What about Barton. He wouldn't want that if he knew. And also the informed consent of him is needed."

"Fine. And not a word of this," she coldly stated. "Not even a mentioning of this!" Natasha was going to have to handle this problem on her own.

"Wait, Natasha!" He didn't want her to make a mistake. "What are you going to do now?"

The red-head chose to ignore him. Natasha thought it best to end everything right now. Besides, there couldn't possibly be a way for her to carry Loki's child to term.

"Natasha!" He grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Don't do anything dumb."

She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" she snapped at Bruce. "Mind your own damn business!"

"But... You should at least tell Clint. He would be happy, he would be able to..." she interrupted him again.

"No!" Natasha interrupted. "He won't because the thing's a fucking monster!" Bruce didn't understand. No one would… except for Loki.

A monster? Bruce didn't know what to answer to this. He simply let her go, not able to change her mind. Should he inform the others? He gave his promise not to, but the situation had changed...

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

Natasha stormed out of the room, only to stop in her tracks as she spotted the last person she wanted to see...

"It looks like in this case, my silver tongue did not lie," he whispered, his eyes full of pride as he looked at her flat stomach. "My child is growing inside of you. A true monster, burdened with a glorious purpose."

"Shut up!" she hissed, refusing to meet his gaze. "I can kill it-don't forget that," she warned him. "Bruce could barely even see it," she quietly added. "I can easily get rid of it..." She shot Loki a confident smirk.

"Oh, I know what you have in mind, but..." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him, one hand on her belly as he closed his eyes. "This spell will make sure that you cannot get rid of it, no chemical mixture can harm him, no... force from outside or inside. You will carry by child to term, Natasha, I will make sure of that."

Natasha cringed at his words. More than anything, she felt sick. "Get away from me!" She tried to break free of his grasp, but failed.

He smiled lazily. "Why? The child needs his father. You forget that it is a Frostgiant you carry within you. Even though you are a strong fighter, this is risky..." he purred into her ear. "I think there is no other chance for you to survive this pregnancy."

She felt her knees give in, forcing her to lean against the god for support. Was she really going to die? Suddenly, she felt weak and helpless. She didn't want to die - not like this...

"Can you feel it already? The cold, the freezing being inside of you. Now that there is no more denying... feel it." His hand stroked over her belly, carefully, almost lovingly.

Natasha felt the bile begin to rise up in her throat. She shoved him away and ran to the nearest bathroom where she began to violently retch into a toilet.

Loki appeared behind her. "Is this what you call morning sickness?" He eyed her shivering form. "Isn't it a little bit early for that? My child is barely one month old. But then again, this child is unusual..."

He held her hair out of her face and stayed beside her until she had finished.

"Leave me alone!" she coughed. She snatched a handful of toilet paper to wipe away traces of bile at the corners of her lips. "I don't want you near me!"

"I am not near you, in fact. This is only a clone of myself. My real body is still in Asgard, but that cannot stop me." He thought about how to continue his plan.

"I have ensured that this child will be carried to term, so I think my work here is done. But yet... I would like to spend some time with my growing family... Although it looks like the mortal females do not wish the father to be near them, hm? Well, suit yourself. In a few weeks, you will come to me, begging for mercy, so that the pain you feel will cease."

Natasha flushed the toilet, and then went to wash up at the sink. "Loki..." She looked into the mirror, staring at the supposed clone-Loki. "I can't stay here..." What was she supposed to do if the baby wouldn't die? She couldn't tell Clint it was his, especially if it was going to come out blue like in her nightmares. And if she wasn't meant to survive... "I really can't stay here..." She stared at her reflection, only to find that she was crying.

"Hey, why all those tears. This is a beautiful moment," he purred into her ear. "Does that mean you would like to come with me? I am sure there is still enough space for another person in my prison bed." He knew this situation was unbearable for her and he indulged in her distress and he pushed his waist against her back so that she could feel his arousal.

"I can't have Barton know about this. Let alone the others..." Natasha elbowed him in the gut in an effort to distance him.

Loki merely smiled at her attempt. "I could bring us far away... Anywhere you like. No one would ever find you and know about our little secret." He put both hands onto her abdomen, stroking over the fabric of her shirt and carefully diving under it.

"Stop it!" she warned him. "You can take me away, but touch me and I'll kill you! And this _thing,_" she stared down at her stomach. "...at least, I'll try to," she added quietly.

"You will not be able to do any of that. So, where would you like to go? Alfheim is beautiful place during this season," he mused.

"Anywhere. I don't care." She folded her arms across her chest. "What does it matter if I'll die, anyways?"

Loki looked at her face in the mirror, his expression blank, as if there was something he wanted to say, but he didn't try. Then he smiled again. "Our child will need you. And I will need you for more powerful heirs..."

He concentrated onto his spell. "Alfheim it will be, my lady..." In a flash they were gone.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx crazyotaku13 for helping me developing this chapter ^^ We surely should do that more often. It's inspiring ^^_

_Everything about Barton, Bruce and the other Avengers will be cleared during the next chapters._

_New question:_

**How will Loki treat her?**

**1 Not coming anywhere near her. Women should be left alone during pregnancy.**

**2 He needs to force her to eat something.**

**3 He treats her like a toy for his own pleasure and amusement.**

**4 He makes her life a living hell, doing everything to make the child stronger before it is born.**

**Multiple choice possible ^^ Please vote in a review, anonymous possible.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sleeping with the enemy

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

_This chapter is the rated M version. I have started uploading all my stories on adultfanfictiondotnet. Same names as here. Links in my profile, too._

_But I upload much later there._

_I wanted to thank all the people who were overrunning me while I was in my Loki Cosplay after watching Iron Man 3. They all knew me._

_ME! Not only the person I cosplayed._

_All of them! My work, my gifs, my Cosplays, my stories. Never thought I would be this popular._

_Want some spoilers for Iron Man 3? In Japan I saw it much earlier than my friends in Germany._

_Have a look at my tumblr account. It should be on page two at the moment._

_aerithmon-kishuDOTtumblrDOTcom_

_PS: Of course, the pics are there two ^^ Me hugging the Iron Man 3 poster in Loki Cosplay XD_

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 3: Sleeping with the enemy**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

They arrived on Alfheim within a matter of seconds. "Are you satisfied with our new home?" he wondered.

Natasha felt dizzy and her eyes had to adjust to the darkness. It was night in this universe...

"I don't care. I just need a..." she stopped as the sky became visible to her. "Oh my god..." The woman stared up into the blackness of space, no, not completely black, certainly not. She saw several moons in different colors. The stars shined so bright and clear that whole galaxies in the shade were visible to her.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Loki asked, snaking an arm around her waist. "The perfect place to raise our children..."

"Oh, shut up." She turned around and looked ready to punch him into the face. "What are you dreaming about at night, hm?"

"This child will be the first of many," he promised, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"As if I would allow that once again..." she murmured, knowing that she couldn't do anything against his magic. "I hope the child destroys my womb so that this nightmare can end quickly."

Loki began to chuckle. "I will heal you. Don't worry, my darling," he whispered against her hair.

She shivered at the thought. "We will see... And what would happen if I do not 'help' the child into the world? Would you cut me open like all the other times in the dreams?"

"Why would a mother not help her own child?" he asked. "Are you willing to suffer through the pains of child-bearing long enough for him to emerge on his own?"

"I can stand the pain long enough to make it die inside of me." she cruelly stated and stared into his eyes in pure hatred. "It's better off dead than having a father like you. And with a mother like Black Widow, there can't be anything good coming from such an offspring."

"Exactly," he stated. Loki gently grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. "Think of the monsters we can give life to."

Natasha was taken by surprise and did not immediately push him away. Then her mind kicked in again. "I do not want your children."

"I am afraid you're too late," he smirked. "You will bear me many sons, whether you are willing or not," he warned her.

"How insane can someone be? I knew that you had lost your mind, but becoming **this**? Come on, Loki. You can be better than that. Why so fixed on this topic? I mean..." She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

Loki shot her a cold glare. "You think me insane?" he hissed. "Yet you say I can better myself?" His fingers gripped her windpipe. "Give up on any hope you have for me!" he spat. "Everyone else has..."

"Maybe you are without hope." she stated cruelly, knowing this would hurt him. "But I still do not understand why you are so eager to have children with a mortal woman."

"Oh, don't underestimate yourself." His cruel grin returned. "You are far above those other women. You, Ms. Romanoff are strong, intelligent... and just as flawed as I am."

"Why would you want a child that is already a sinner from the moment of conceiving?"

"I want a child. Why bother questioning my motives?" he asked her. "What's done is done," he added, wanting to stray from the topic. "You are carrying my child. That is final."

"Whatever..." Natasha couldn't quite grasp the full expanse of what would happen during the next months or years. And for once in her life, she was happy for this blissful oblivion. "Will we stay in Alfheim then? Until the child is here? I mean... What if I need a doctor?"

"You have me," Loki promised her. "Why would you require another's assistance when women have given birth unassisted for centuries?" he wondered.

"Because I am not a normal woman and this child isn't normal either, this breeding shouldn't even be possible." She felt the fear grow inside her. "I am sure when the moment comes, you would decide to save the child and not me."

"I can save both of you," Loki assured her with confidence. "Don't forget that I need you to bear my children," he reminded her.

"Oh, come on! You really lost it, right?" She punched him into the chest and walked away from him. She wasn't about to flee, she simply needed more space.

Loki watched her leave, knowing full well that she couldn't hide from him.

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

"Natasha?" After allowing the assassin some time to herself, Loki decided to go after her. She wasn't too hard to find-he could hear her sulking and screaming that were only audible to him. "I take it you are enjoying yourself?" he mockingly asked.

"It's only your fault! The child is giving me a hormone chaos!" she exclaimed furiously, readying herself to punch him. "Can't you speed this up? I don't want to be here for 9 months. And what do we do anyway? We have no place to sleep, nothing to eat,..."

The god took her by the hand. "Oh, but we have those things-don't worry," he smiled. "Alfheim is our kingdom now, with a home large enough for plenty of children," he remarked matter-of-factly.

Natasha scoffed and walked towards him until she was merely one step away.

"This child will be the only one of its kind. And anyway, where should this large home be anyway? Do you possess some sort of holiday house here in this world?"

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to turn around. In the distance was a large palace, similar to what Loki was used to on Asgard. "Too much?" he asked. "I can always change it to suit your tastes," he offered.

"That's yours?" she stammered and then regained her composure. "I knew you were a spoiled prince." If she had to be trapped in this world, suffering a pregnancy she never wanted, why not use whatever was offered? "Take me there."

"King," Loki corrected her. "Our son will be prince. And you, my darling, are my queen." An arm wrapped around her waist.

"Imaginary King..." she murmured and felt uneasy as his grip got tighter, tighter than it had to.

"I **am** a king!" Loki growled. He stopped in place, jerking her arm back.

Natasha opened her mouth in a scream but nothing left her lips. She would not show weakness. "Oh, no. You will always be second in line." She knew how dangerous her situation was, but Loki would never risk losing the child, would he?

That was enough to set Loki over the edge. "Do you wish to test my patience, Ms. Romanoff?" There was a look of hatred in his eyes as he grasped the woman's neck. "You are mine, now. Disrespect me, and you will pay dearly!" he hissed

"That thing inside me is yours, and you won't hurt me, for that thing is lost without me." She didn't want to show her fear, so she tried not to fight back, merely smiling at him.

"Yet my magic is what keeps our child alive," he reminded her. "You are under my protection, as well."

"Whatever... now bring me over there." She didn't want him to continue and actually hurt her.

Loki obliged, still angered by her remark. He wasn't willing to take any of her cockiness in the near future. Wordlessly, he led her through the palace's double doors.

Natasha didn't want to but she wasn't able to close her mouth, as the glory of the pompous entrance shined against her. Almost everything was build of gold, the floor in marble, the curtains deep green and black.

Loki smiled upon noticing the stunned look upon her face. "This pleases you?"

"It is... big..." she said, at the loss of words.

"Very large, yes. Plenty of bedrooms, as well," he added with a sly grin. "However, you and I will share."

"That's a joke, right? I mean, you don't have to impregnate me anymore- you've already finished that task. No need to be close to me."

Although she never had real sex with Loki, Natasha knew that he wouldn't be a gentle bed-mate.

"And what if I'd like to get closer to you?" He leaned in, his nose dangerously close to hers. "There is still so much you and I have yet to experience together..."

"In your dreams..." she muttered. "And even if you use force, I will lie there like a stone, so you will tire of me soon enough."

"Is that a challenge, Ms. Romanoff?" Loki raised a brow. "Because it is one I will gladly accept."

Natasha didn't reply. She knew every answer would get her deeper into this misery.

"I take your silence as a 'yes,' then." He took her petite hand in his. "Shall we?"

"NO!" She wanted to kick him, preferably between the legs. "Let me go!"

He chuckled under his breath. "Always willing to put up a fight. I find that rather charming, however, I suggest letting your body rest."

"And bed activities with you are 'resting'?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Well, yes," he smirked. "Come to think of it, I believe some more fitting attire is in order. Without allowing for her to reply, he dragged her up a spiraling staircase. Loki could tell that Natasha was eager to learn of her new surroundings. He took her up to the first door down a narrow hall. "This will be our private quarters," he announced, opening the door and allowing her inside. "Now to pick you an outfit suitable for a queen."

"I'm neither a queen, nor is this 'our' quarters, as you put it. I will sleep on the floor if I have to, but I will never share your bed."

Despite all her rage she had to admit that Loki had a beautiful sense for design. Every detail in this castle was perfectly shaped in a way that it reflected his own... What was she thinking? A wave of nausea rushed through her. Her hormones were responsible. Yes, that was it. The child was making her think such things.

"Natasha?" He noticed her complexion pale. "This is surely a sign our child is well." He pointed to a door beside a wardrobe. "Do what you must."

She tried to fight it. No hell spawn of Loki would be strong enough to bring her in such a miserable condition. "No, it's alright." she exhaled, concentrating.

"I'll leave you alone," Loki told her, knowing that he was striking a deal. "I'd rather not be with you while you are in such a state..."

"You impregnate me with magic - not even in the traditional way - and then run off as soon as it's getting ugly? What about when your kid comes? That's not going to be a pretty sight, either." She thought about his words, but it was already too late.

"Well, I don't mind getting my hands covered with blood." His smile darkened.

"You're disgusting," Natasha murmured and turned away.

"Well, both of our hands are stained with red to begin with," he reminded her with a smirk.

He reached out and grabbed the strap of her shirt. In an instant, he had used his magic to turn her normal clothes into a red, silk dress. "The colour does suit you."

"What?" Natasha almost jumped away from him as her clothing changed in an instant. "Why have you done this?" Something like that was definitely nothing she would like to wear with Loki around.

"You look lovely," he smiled. "You should wear dresses more often." His hands traced over the bare skin of her arms.

"Oh, shut up! For you I would never dress like this on my own! And stop touching me!" She tried to slap his hand away, but he was faster.

"Perhaps black, then?" He changed the dress to black and made it much longer.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against his chest. "Perhaps black, then?" He changed the dress to black and made it much longer.

And least it made her feel less exposed, but Loki's body so close made her growl in rage. "Get off me!" She squirmed in his embrace and could very well recognize that this game 'pleased' him. "Loki..." Oh, where would this lead to? What could she do to prevent his assaults?

Loki's grin widened all the more. He changed the colour of her gown to green. "Yes," he smiled. "This one brings out your eyes." He grabbed her chin, lifting her face so he could gaze into her emerald orbs.

She couldn't stop herself from being lost in his features. If he wasn't the monster that he was, the shiver that ran down her spine would be a pleasant one. Heat made her cheeks burn and turn rouge.

His smile softened upon seeing her flushed face. To call her beautiful was an understatement. She was the most desirable woman he had ever laid eyes upon. A finger traced against the hot skin of her cheek and down to her neck. His hand grabbed her windpipe and he forced her over to the bed. Loki was careful in throwing her against the silk sheets. He began to straddle her hips while fingers tugged at the sleeve of her dress.

Natasha was stunned as Loki gently touched her, not being able to stop him as he laid her onto the bed within the bat of an eyelash. But as the god began to pull at the fabric that was covering her body, she started to resist. "Please," she didn't know why she begged instead of putting up a fight. Well, maybe this way was the one she had to use with Loki. "I can't..."

Loki was taken aback by her begging. He was expecting the assassin to kick and scream as he had his way with her body... but this was unexpected. "You 'can't,'" he repeated. "And why ever not?"

Natasha didn't answer.

He took her silence as an excuse to proceed in stripping her of her new gown.

"Stop it! I can't do this. I do not want it. Please, understand. It's one thing to work your magic and trick my body but this..."

"Yes?" Ripping the dress' sleeve, Loki slid his hand down her front to cup her breast.

"I will not try to hurt the child- I will make sure it is safe and sound until I have it. But for this, you will have to stop, otherwise I will... make this as difficult for you as possible." She gritted her teeth and tried to remain calm while speaking.

"Try as you might, but the child will remain unharmed," Loki reminded her.

"Oh do you want to bet, Trickster guy?" She had enough. None of her methods were working, but she wouldn't get down without a proper fight. Natasha grabbed Loki by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, switching the positions.

Loki's smile ceased to fade. This was an exciting and most welcomed turn of events.

Natasha could feel him growing between her thighs. He found this pleasurable! Good, if he wanted it that way...

"If you try to trick me again, know that I will be most unhappy." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going to trick you. I will simply abandon you with your little... problem..." She pushed herself against his loins and then sat up, ready to leave him.

The god grabbed her hips, forcing her to stay. "And wherever will you run? Without me, there is no hope in returning to Midgard."

"I can still try! And anything is better than to stay here with you!" She tried to punch him in the face, but her efforts were fruitless. He seemed to be invincible.

He grabbed her fist. "Then try," he challenged her. "In the end, our son will live. And your beloved Midgard will all be but a piece of your past..."

"The Avengers will kill you if you try. You will fail again and again." She put her hands onto her belly, suddenly feeling strange. "When I flee, I can have this child somewhere you can't find me and I will kill it the moment it takes its first breath."

"Then do you wish to die, Natasha?" he darkly asked. "Without me, this child will kill you."

Black Widow froze. "I am strong, not like a normal human. I will survive long enough to kill the monster you've created." She looked him deep into his piercing orbs, trying to stay brave.

"What could the child do to me?"

"Your cockiness will be your downfall," he reminded her. "A Frost Giant child is much different than a regular one."

"How so?" she conquered, still aware of his body beneath her.

"For one, they are larger." Loki's hand rested against her abdomen. "You need my aid, for your body should not be able to adapt to the temperature. My blood runs cold as ice." He flashed his perfect teeth for her.

Fear left her speechless. She imagined the next months, going through this torture. If she could really make her escape... He would make sure that the child would live So how could she...? When the birth began her body would have to stay alive until the child had left it, but what if it couldn't...? She would lie in child bed until someone rescued her...

Natasha tried to push that thought aside. There were other ways to bear a child, as Loki had shown her all too clearly. But was this possible while she was still under the spell?

Black Widow tried to concentrate on the second fact, unable to stand this thought any longer. "I am used to these temperatures. I grew up in Russia."

"And the size?" he cockily remarked. "All the pain involved with helping our child into this world..." He grabbed hold of her wrist and began to twist it, hoping to cause her pain.

"I can do this. You are not that big, are you? I mean, what size will the child be?" She prepared herself for whatever answer he would find.

"Larger than normal. I, myself, have never seen a Frost Giant newborn, but I have read my people's lore."

"And what does it say?" she asked, challenging him.

"Almost twice the size of what normal mothers expect," he smirked.

The thought of giving birth to such a monster brought her to the edge of insanity. "No... that can't be. I won't even survive the pregnancy... How long does the carrying of a Frostgiant normally take?"

"The average span of a normal woman," he mused. "Forty some weeks? Maybe longer?"

At least it wouldn't take longer than usual. Or growing faster... But when the child was going to get so big... "And how will I be able to do it? Even with your help, it will not be easy."

"You simply allow for it to pass through," he told her simply enough.

"WHAT?" She tried to get away from him again. Why had he chosen **her** to bear his child? She was not... suitable for this-no way. "So you are more or less telling me that I can actually try... that... on my own, hm?" Her eyes were full of anger. "Then you should make sure that the child is a preterm delivery."

"I want my son to be born strong. Let him take his time." He rubbed her middle. "You said yourself that you are strong, Natasha," he cockily reminded her.

"Oh shut up..." She tried not to think about it. There would be a way. She had only been with Loki for only a few hours. Eight months to go and find a solution... Maybe Natasha should just join his game. Maybe... "All this will go as you have planed, right? I have no word in this? What can I do to have the chance of my own sentiment?"

"Exactly as planned." He leaned in to kiss her lips.

She knew that he was going to kiss her in that moment. Every second her mind decided for and against this act ten times, but then... she gave in. There had to be a chance to win him over. Even if it had to be like this.

Loki's hand reached up her dress, his touch cold as it ran up her bare leg.

Natasha shivered, but she wasn't about to give in. Maybe her skills would help her win him over.

"You're awfully quiet," Loki purred as his lips brushed against her neck.

"Maybe I have accepted my fate..." she pushed herself against him."Why not make a little fun out of it?"

His fingers slid beneath the thin fabric of her underwear. "Then you and I shall have some fun now."

She suppressed her anger and let her fingers wander over his upper body, gently kissing his neck. "And what do you have in mind?" Was he actually giving in so easily? He wasn't believing it, she was sure. But in time... She could win him over.

He chuckled under his breath. "Taking you slowly and intimately," he whispered. recalling his past words to her. "In whichever way pleases me."

"And what will that be? In which way will you have me?" Was he really buying that? Natasha wondered, but continued rubbing her hips against his.

Loki could feel her body's heat rising and her heart unsteadily pounding within her chest. He slipped a finger between her inner folds and looked her in the eyes.

Natasha felt fear rising inside of her like the sickness that was overwhelming her now. But she would not give in. Trying to relax her body, making it ready for him, she leaned against him. "Loki..." The words were barely a whisper.

The god wrinkled his nose. He expected more of a fight from her-rather, he welcomed the challenge. Maybe the red-head was true to her word about allowing for him to make her his toy... "Giving up so easily?" He pulled his finger away from her heat.

Natasha tried to express a disappointed sigh as his fingers left her. "What else do I have left?"

"Whatever happened to the arrogant little wench I spoke to so long ago?" he wondered, remembering his first encounter with her on Midgard. "Have you lost your bite already?" He grabbed hold of her throat. "I know you haven't," he smiled confidently.

"Maybe I'm actually giving in? Why not 'enjoy' the next months?" she didn't try to flinch as his fingers closed around her.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Please, do enjoy carrying my son...letting him grow..." His tone grew dark and heavy. "Let him feed off of your strength-make him strong!" Loki grabbed the ends of her dress and ripped apart the delicate fabric up past her crotch. "For he will one day rule all the nine realms!" Loki proclaimed. He undid the front of his pants, exposing to her his stiff cock. Without showing any mercy, he forced his length inside of her, groaning from her heat.

Black Widow had expected something like this, but she never... A shot of fear ran through her the moment she saw his size. Within the next moment, he ripped her apart. That was not the size of a human being... It was too much... too big... Natasha groaned in pain and put her hands onto his upper body, pushing herself up. It hurt... If she wanted to keep up her plan, this was not going to be easy...

[adult part]

"Oh, but I thought you enjoyed this?" He mockingly laughed at her. "I thought the Black Widow could hold her own against pain…"

"This is..." Natasha felt her body growing stiff, tightening around him. The feeling made her cry. "... too much...Please... I can't do this." She felt like giving up. "Please, I don't want to have your child... I can't do this... It hurts..."

Loki shook his head. "This is your fate." He lowered his head to kiss her. "Accept this."

"I..." She felt her body tearing as his size grew inside. Blood was coating both their neither regions. Even her first time hadn't been this cruel. She was ready, Loki had prepared her, but... "Let the pain stop." She was about to give up her plan.

"This is a burden you must bear," he gasped. Loki could feel himself getting close. "The burden of bearing my children."

"Will that make this easier for me?" She felt herself finally overcoming the pain, playing her role again.

"Not at all," he cruelly remarked. After one final thrust, Loki came, breathing heavily.

Natasha felt him filling her up, tainting her. She never thought that this intimate act could feel so awful. But she tried to play her role. Laying herself on top of him, sighing as he lost size, finally becoming bearable. "Will this pain fade, at least?"

"Perhaps," he shrugged. Loki paused to steady his breaths. "As for after childbirth, I am unsure..."

Natasha started to shiver at the thought and she felt Loki pulling the blanket over her.

"Rest," he quietly ordered. His fingers ran through her hair before he placed a gentle kiss against her cheek.

Natasha obeyed, wanting to play this game her own way, but only after seconds, she felt the cold of his semen freezing her whole body, paralyzing it. Sleep overcame her while he was still inside of her...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx crazyotaku13 for helping me developing this chapter ^^_

_**There is**__** a reason why Loki is so BIG.**__** You will see more about it in the next chapters ^^ It won't be that strange all the time. She will be able to enjoy him, don't worry.**_

**Please review ^^ The reviewers get a PREVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: A child fed by lust and anger

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

___The chapter is shortened again for making sure that it is not rated MA (you will find the full version on AFFnet soon), but I marked it, so you know where something is missing, but I needed some parts for the plot. ^^_

_I wanted to ask you of a favor. Not the usual one for review, but one that is important for me at the moment:_

_My video of the kneel speech is stolen by several youtube users and channels, uploaded on their own account to post it on cringe pages._

_Looks like my first kneel speech is the cringe of the century... Doesn't actually matter to me what the Avengers-haters think. For every bad comment I get 2 nices ones from fans and I am even well known in Japan now._

_My only request now is that, when you find my video on other pages, as link or even as stolen upload, please tell me. You can contact me via tumblr, facebook, deviantart or even here._

_Thank you very much._

_You are the reason why I don't break beneath all these "what a bitch" comments._

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 4: A child fed by lust and anger**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

The following morning, Loki intently watched as Natasha slept. Rather, as she pretended to sleep. He noticed the way her body tensed as he reached out to touch her. "Natasha?"

She turned around, making some quiet sounds as she did. Natasha tried to fake sleep only to have a few more hours without being tortured by the maniac. The pain between her thighs made her wince from time to time, but this would only help make her acting more realistic. Hopefully he would soon leave the room to get something to eat, or simply grow tired of her.

His hand reached beneath the sheets to touch her between the legs. If that didn't end her acting, he didn't know what would.

Natasha groaned in pain and tried to fight him off. "Please, leave me. You have done enough damage to me last night. This takes a while to heal, you know."

Loki chuckled softly. "Perhaps if we do this again, your body will grow used to this. Maybe one day, it will even beg for me," he added with a sly grin.

"Never, Loki, never." Natasha grew frustrated as Loki's hand was placed between her thighs again, and again as soon as she slapped him away. "If you think about wearing me out, I am sure you will soon find not enough tightness to make yourself feel good."

"I will never grow tired of you, if that's what you fear." He leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Especially since you are the mother to my children."

"Oh, stop that. Don't remind me." It was too late to stop the kiss but she could still slap him in the face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, unaffected by her slap.

"Humiliated, exhausted, tainted, bruised, sore,..." Anger grew inside of her. As if this was actually a question about her well-being... "Or should I simply say 'fucked?'"

Loki laughed at her joke. "And the child?" His hand moved over to her middle.

"How should I know? I can't feel that thing. It's only coldness there." She tried not to think about the monster inside her but Loki was always so obsessed with it...

"Exactly," he crooned. "The cold blood of my heritage runs through his veins."

"Great..." she muttered. "Then leave me and that thing alone. I am sure the stress you put upon me is not good for it. Go."

"Of course," Loki agreed. "I'll prepare some food for the two of you. What is it that you eat?" he wondered.

"I'm not hungry. And now leave." Maybe when she was starving, that thing would... At least it would surely make it weak.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "You will eat, solely for my child's sake," he warned her.

"I'm sure I would throw it up, anyway. So why bother eating?" Natasha felt fear rising within her. She was disobeying... and Loki would... Oh, what did it matter at all? She could do what she wanted and he would still make her life a living hell, so why not make his harder too?

"He will get his share," Loki sternly told her. "You will eat, Natasha, or shall we finish where we left off last night?" He raised a brow.

Black Widow thought about the alternatives. Should she give in? Loki wanted to make sure that she and the child were healthy and safe for the next months, but at the same time, use the brutal force of a male body to make her bend to his wishes... "Please, Loki. I am really not hungry. I'm feeling sick..." That was not a lie, not at all.

"Then go retch in the bathroom. Once you finish, you are to eat!" he told her. The god could slowly feel himself losing his temper. And if that happened... he knew Natasha was going to regret it.

Natasha didn't want to obey, but the illness was suddenly overwhelming. She got up, but the moment her legs had to support her weight, she collapsed in a cry of agony. Oh, what had he done last night? Natasha touched the wet place between her thighs and lifted her shivering fingers to see fresh blood coating them.

"Natasha!" Loki bolted after her, kneeling in between her legs. He wasn't sure if this was his doing or Natasha's body rejecting the child. Placing his cold hand against her lower abdomen, he used some magic to ensure his child's safety.

"Get away from me!" Black Widow screamed at him.

He wrinkled his nose at her. "I am helping you!" he snapped back.

"I don't want you to," Natasha spoke each word slowly and with gritted teeth. Maybe the sex with him last night had really been too much, even for her body, even for the spells he had put onto her. Oh, how she hoped that... Maybe it could help her if she actually messed it up badly enough to make him angry and...

He grabbed her by the upper arm, forcing her to stand up with him. "It's time you had something to nourish you."

"NO!" Natasha used her free arm to slap him, but even with full force, she had no chance of hurting him.

"Struggling is useless," Loki reminded her. "I only just healed you, so I suggest you refrain from your rough nature," he added with a growl.

Natasha touched the place between her legs. The blood was gone, as was the pain. "I didn't..." So the child still lived...

Loki smiled proudly, unwilling to tell her that he, in fact, was the cause of her bleeding. His child was safe, just like he promised. "No, Natasha," he coolly informed her. "He is alive and well."

Damn. Maybe when she got him to... take her even more roughly, then she would actually lose it. "'He'... you are very keen on a son, you know... I am sure it will not become as you expect. Maybe it's a flower loving girl who doesn't want to bring harm to anyone."

"Rather, a killer like her mother," Loki smirked. "You are truly a fool if you believe that you and I could make an innocent being."

"It always depends on the way you bring it up, you know. Maybe, when I can escape, I will turn her into a weapon, just to bring you down." Natasha spoke in pure malice.

"Oh, but you will never escape. Not here," Loki purred, grabbing her chin. "You, Ms. Romanoff, are all mine." He leaned over to kiss her.

Natasha turned her head so that he only touched her cheeks with his lips. She would find a way to escape, or to kill this monster inside of her. Or even kill herself, if it had to be. Never, Black Widow swore to herself, would she let him have his way.

Loki could tell that she was scheming. "You need to eat now." He tightly grabbed her wrist. "Tell me what you would like."

"Ice cream with the taste of green tea, a chocolate Easter bunny and a bottle of vodka!" she exclaimed, looking at him angrily.

He could tell that she was testing his patience. The god of Mischief, however, was willing to one up her in fulfilling her requests. He summoned for her exactly what she wanted with a cocky grin across his lips. All but the vodka, of course. "I've heard that such drinks aren't good for the child, so pardon that."

Natasha had been sure that he would not be able to summon the breakfast she had wanted, but... "My body can burn up alcohol much faster. It would surely not have reached the child." She grabbed the bunny and peeled of the wrapping. With eyes like daggers Natasha looked at Loki as she bit the rabbit's ears off.

"It is a chance that I am not willing to take." He turned on his heel to pace about their bedroom.

"You can leave. I am eating. Surely throwing it up in a few minutes, so would you please leave the room? You're making my stomach even more nervous."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Loki smirked before stepping out of the room. He was willing to give her a moment of piece since he, too, needed to calm himself. She was going to be a pain to deal with, that he was sure of.

After he left, Natasha looked at her food again, not sure if refusing to finish it was a good idea. So she ate all of it, only to find herself over the toilet a few minutes later. If this was going on like that the next few weeks, or even some months, then... Crying, she sat in the bathroom, too exhausted to move.

Loki heard her cries and took it upon himself to return to their room. He noticed the candy wrapper and empty bowl on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom. "I am afraid this is a factor of your child-carrying I have no control over," he told her with a smile.

"Oh, shut up..." Natasha tried to get to rinse her mouth, but failed, a coldness rushing through her.

He noticed her body begin to tense up. "Is something the matter? Do you feel him stirring?"

"Come on! That thing is only a little blob inside of me. I can't feel him - yet..." she muttered. "But I feel his piercing cold."

Loki smiled, pleased with himself. "There is something I would like to try," he told her with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"What? You want to fuck me again, right?" She felt raging anger inside of her, her mood changing from distress and desperation to fury.

"Think of it as a test of strength," he smirked.

Natasha knew something would go terribly wrong. "Test?" she dared to ask. "What will you do? Fuck me again? You almost tore me apart last time. I still wonder how a man can have this size."

"What you saw was part of my Jotun form," Loki explained. "I'd like to see just how much of me that your body can take."

"Can take? Oh, great... You're going to have me as often as you can, just to..." Only the thought made her cringe already. But maybe he would take her brutally enough to kill the thing inside her.

"Let's see just how strong you truly are..." Loki took her hand in his.

Natasha was sure he would lead her into the bedroom, but not sure what he would do there with her body. "Against a god? I will surely not stand five minutes. Especially with your... equipment. Normally that thing should give the woman pleasure, too you know."

"Maybe one day it will," he told her with a grin. Leading her to the bed, he pushed her into the sheets and made both of their clothes vanish. "You just need to grow used to me."

"Can't I first grow used to your normal equipment?" She eyed his body in its Aesir form, sure that she would be able to stand that.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Loki pinned her down by the shoulders. He lowered his head as he allowed for part of his true form to take over.

Natasha had to avert her eyes, the fear striking her as his skin changed to blue, strange markings appearing. "Please..."

His eyes, now the colour of blood, met with hers. "This is what our child will look like," he told her with a smile. "A monster," he said before he forced himself inside of her tight entrance.

Natasha groaned in pain, looking between her legs and feeling sick at the sight of this act. He had healed her this morning, but of what use was it, when he was ripping her apart each time... She wasn't ready yet, but the blood would do what was needed. Tears started to form in her eyes, as her body tried to adjust itself, but failed again. "Loki... Please... It hurts."

"All will be well," _[rated MA]_

"For you!" Natasha spat, her teeth clenched in pain. "It's cold..." She felt her blood freezing.

"You will grow used to it in time." Loki, too, could feel the heat of her body grow colder with each thrust.

Natasha tried to relax, to simply stand it until he was finished. "I can't take it... Hurry or stop, please."

_[rated MA]_

"This is going to make him stronger."

"Him? How?" His words barely reached her.

"Because his Mother will grow strong," he smiled. "You need to strengthen yourself to aid in his birth."

"So, if I want it... to be a weakling, I just have to... give up, hm?" Natasha let her anger fade, embracing the cold, feeling darkness overcoming her as she was on the verge of unconsciousness. She let go of the fear of what would happen during child birth. Never would Natasha let him get what he wanted.

Loki shook his head, digging his nails into her hips. "Your body is already growing stronger in allowing me to bed you."

Natasha felt her distress increasing again. There was no way. Everything she tried seemed to fail. "Please stop."

_[rated MA]_

Natasha felt his cold seed filling her body, she squirmed under the pain.

"You did well." Loki pulled out of her and his skin returned to a pale white. "Just think of how much stronger you will become."

Natasha didn't answer, she just turned to the side, her hands between her thighs, feeling the mixture of blood and seed dripping out of her, while her body tried to heal itself.

Loki enjoyed watching her in such a helpless state. "We will do this again tomorrow," he warned her, smiling to himself.

"Loki... can you... heal me?" She didn't want to feel this pain anymore. And Loki was able to make it better.

His smile fell as he sat closer to her on the bed. "No," he told her coldly.

"Why? You have done it this morning too." Natasha's distress grew again. This wound didn't heal as fast as it should have and she didn't understand why.

"I want to see just how strong you truly are..." His hand reached between her legs to feel the sticky wetness.

"Against you, I am nothing. NOTHING! Okay? I still don't understand why you wanted me exactly." She raged, turning away from his hand and getting up, although the pain was almost unbearable. Natasha was surprised that she was able to stand at all. "And now, you got what you've wanted, yeah? You can leave." Her anger fueled her self regeneration. She felt how the torn flesh healed.

Loki was surprised that she could even stand at all. "And where are you off to?" he wondered.

Freezing cold was flooding her as the last part of her body healed, but also there was this strength from deep inside her. "I am going to throw you out!" She reached him in an amazing speed, lifting her fists and punching him with all the hatred she could muster.

Despite the hits he took, Loki chuckled darkly. Was this the child's doing? Her body seemed to have healed itself within mere seconds. "Can you feel his power already?" he asked in amusement.

"So it seems. It is making me stronger..." Natasha raised her hands and stared at them. Then a dark grin spread across her lips. This monster could at least be of use in some way. Feeling the power inside her, she jumped and kicked him against the head, sending the god to the floor.

Loki winced as his body smacked the ground. "Are you looking for trouble?" he growled, glaring at her as he rose to his feet.

"Maybe I am just in the mood to smash someone to a bloody mess? Just as it was done to me." She took her fighting stance and waited for his attack. It did not matter to her that both of them were still naked. She simply wanted to make him suffer.

He admired her spark, but was wary in fighting her. "I won't brawl with you unless you truly deserve it."

"Oh, scared of me now?" She took one step, and only a moment later her fist was punching into his front. Then her knee hit him directly between the legs.

"Filthy bitch!" he spat. Loki quickly composed himself before he gave her a punch to the ribs.

Natasha wasn't able to avoid the hit but she recovered instantly and continued to beat him, targeting his head and neither region. "Not so strong now, hm?"

"Your strength fails compared to mine." He grabbed her by the arm and began to twist it back.

Natasha screamed out, but did not give in. "Give this monster inside me a few months and I will turn you to ash."

He twisted her arm back even farther, hoping to put Natasha in her place. "You plan to challenge me while round with my child?" he mockingly laughed. "I welcome that challenge."

"Your magic protects the thing inside me, but the monster also protects me. So, you are the one who will grow weak in comparison to what I and the child will be. And surely you will not punch me in fear of hitting my belly, so?" Natasha mustered all her strength and bravery to turn around and out of his grip. It dislocated her shoulder, but that did not matter to her. She set it right and felt it heal fast. "Soon I will be the one who leads this abnormal relationship."

Loki balled up his fists in anger. If she thought that his child would soon overpower him, then she was wrong. The envious god put aside his doubts in harming his child. He wasn't going to let Natasha compare him to an unborn... He wasn't going to accept being second best to something he could crush in his hand. "Don't test me." He allowed for his Jotun form to take over as he charged at Natasha, gripping her neck. "The son will never prevail against the father."

"Oh, just you watch... As soon as my belly grows, you will be the weakest in this sinful family." She gripped his wrist with her hand, not bothering to wonder why the coldness did not hurt her a bit, and squeezed it until she saw the pain in his eyes. Then Natasha kicked him between the legs again, grinning as he let go of her neck.

"Then when he is ready to emerge, he'll tear your pathetic little body to pieces!" he shouted at her. Loki was both furious and embarrassed by the change of events. His Jotun form faded and he changed into his Aesir attire. "Let's see that confidence of yours, then!" he hissed.

"It will all work out. I am sure of it." She suddenly went euphoric at his visible distress.

Loki cursed the power that now coursed through the woman's veins. Just how strong was this child? He suddenly saw this as an opportunity... Grabbing a hold of Natasha's fiery hair, he threw her into the mattress and straddled her hips.

Natasha kicked at him, but he was quicker. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed and the fear came back, the recent memories made her shiver in panic.

_There_, he told himself, grinning wickedly. He had her exactly where he wanted her. Loki made his clothes vanish and brought back his Jotun form. This time, he was going to let Natasha experience him at his strongest. "Have I frightened you?" he smirked.

"The child will heal me instantly." she spat at him, reading herself for what was to come.

"But until then..." Loki forced his erection deep inside of her, laughing all the while.

Natasha felt herself ripping apart, but she held onto, her anger fueling her power. It did not hurt as it did the first times. Her body was almost craving his coldness, sucking it out, using the connection to make the child even stronger. "Until then... what?" she asked through clenched teeth, as her body healed around him, making a perfect fit.

Loki pulled out of her with a snarl. She was mocking him, and he knew it! "The stronger he grows, the more painful child birth will be for you!" he threatened. "You think he will bother to heal you whilst making it into this world?"

"Of course he will. He loves me for being the one bringing him into life. He knows that he needs me during the first years of his life." She gripped his neck and pushed him into the bed, sitting on his lap. "I am not afraid of his birth. But you should be in fear of what have created. You wanted a powerful weapon? Good, because it will one day be the weapon that can beat a god."

His breathing grew unsteady as he glared up at her. She was right, but Loki didn't want to admit it. He needed to fight for dominance. "But as his father, he will obey me. Together, we will conquer all the realms."

"I don't think so. He has a mother that now found the right path, fighting for the good." Her fingers laid upon her belly. Suddenly the idea of having this child was not drenched in fear and pain anymore. She could make this being something to be proud of. Loki had given her a chance unwillingly. A sudden need to show him who had the upper hand came up inside her like a blazing fire. "You want to have me?" she asked with a smile and rubbed her lower body against him. It felt so good to see him beneath her. Why not showing him his place?

"And what happens if I decide to put an end to my spell?" he smirked. "What would you do, then?" Loki needed to scare her back into submission.

"You would not dare... You know what would happen then, so..." she took him inside her, no pain hit her, only pleasure.

Loki groaned as her walls surrounded his cock. "And if I do?" he challenged.

"The child is already stronger than you. It can help itself. And this can only help me, because as soon as the protection is gone, I could kill it in any way I like to free myself." She felt triumph like gold in her veins and looked down onto him as she moved over his loins. The blazing red of her eyes and the evil grin on her lips more than just a sign...

The second Loki saw the familiar shade of crimson in her eyes was the very moment fear overcame him. Was the child supposed to be this strong? His eyes rested on her stomach. And so early on?

"What is wrong, wizard boy?" she asked mockingly while _[rated MA]. _"Afraid of your little family? You will see us rise..." Her voice changed to something malice and dark during the words.

Not only had he created something powerful, but he feared that he had corrupted Natasha Romanoff in the process. "Is this what your friends would want?" he asked, regaining his composure. "What would Clint Barton think of you if he were to see you?"

"What does it matter now? I will have my revenge on you. And oh, how would be the one helping me. I am sure of it. He wants your head since the moment I freed him from your spell." She felt herself nearing her climax. The child fed on the emotions that overwhelmed her right now. Draining her, but that did not matter. This moments was hers and she would enjoy it.

"He would think you're a monster. Just like myself!" he hissed.

"YOU made me a monster, carrying one." She started to laugh as the ecstasy overtook her, making her tighten around him. Her hands rested on her belly as she felt her body diving into deepest bliss.

"And that, I regret," Loki added quietly. "I only hope you know that pride soon leads to a downfall... I have been there time and again," he explained, clenching his fists at his sides.

The moment he spoke these words, she felt the power drain from her. As if the child got what it wanted…She grew weak and collapsed onto his body. She tried to catch her breath but failed, panic rushing through her again. "Oh god..."

He wanted to gloat at her, but curiosity got the better of him. "Natasha?"

She rolled off him and hugged her middle as she felt the freezing cold pounding with her heart beat. Looking down she saw the veins on her stomach turning bluish and standing out. "What...?"

Loki sat upright, staring at her stomach in a mixture of wonder and curiosity. "He's feeding off of your energy," he assumed. "He truly is something to be feared," he quietly added. At least Natasha wasn't going to benefit from the child's power. His only concern now was how the woman's life force would hold up.

"But it just helped me... How can he...?" Natasha did not understand as the pain overtook her. "He... got what he wanted..."

The god was floored that an unborn child could possess such strength. "He may even grow faster... This is something rather amusing..."

Natasha just lay there as the exhausting was too great. "Grow... faster?" Her eyelids closed as she realized what that would mean to her.

"I know nothing as to what the future holds," Loki quietly stated. "I only know that he may grow to be far stronger than the All-Father himself..."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx crazyotaku13 for helping me developing this chapter ^^_

_**Thanks to my reviewers.**_

(jackpittgregor , .5 , Pooky1313 , and some without account).

_**They all get a preview over more than one page (if I can contact them), so take advantage of that privilege too and review ^^**_

_*quotes doctor who* So, come oooon then, take it. Take it all, baby! Have it. You'll have it all! (sorry I am watching that right now XDD)_

_It inspired me to a fanfic about Loki and Sigyn that is going to be really epic XD With Loki becoming the most powerful being in the universe only to save his wife that will soon have his offspring._

_Not sure yet if I should post that one XDD_


	6. Chapter 5: Having a monster in my bed

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

This chapter is very... rated M, not actually rated MA, but fucking close.

As aswayls my reviewers get a preview, so do you best in a comment ^^

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 5: Having a monster in my bed**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

Natasha woke up as the rays of the sun heated up her freezing body. She felt drained and still exhausted. Disoriented, she tried to understand where she was. A dull pain in her belly made her again aware of her condition.

"You've been asleep for four days," Loki announced. He set aside his book and shifted in the bed to get a better look at Natasha. "You need to eat something."

Her stomach growled in reply. "I..." She wanted to get up, but failed already in raising her arms; even her fingers didn't want to move. "How can this happen?" she muttered weakly. "One moment I was strong, and suddenly..." She had so hoped that it was a remaining condition, but it seemed to have only lasted for one purpose. "The child makes me strong enough to fuck you instead of you having me, and now he is happy? What sick game is that?"

"My only guess is that he's feeding off of your energy..." Loki eyed her middle. "He's stealing your energy and making it his own..."

"But I don't own magic. The only thing he can feed off is my normal strength. This is the reason why he used our connection, right?" It started to make sense, a terrible sense. "He made me strong long enough to ride you, to build up a magical connection to you that I do not refuse because of the pleasurable feeling of it." She sighed, the Black Widow back-not the afraid Natasha, not the monster that was having fun in having sex with the enemy. She analyzed her options and grew frustrated. "Great... Any ideas how to solve this problem? Sooner or later the child will again give me the ability to subjugate you. Want to have fun again?" she joked, helpless.

Loki failed to find any humor in her words. Seeing Natasha in such a state of power made him uneasy. "You should eat. That is our first priority."

"I think for once I agree with you. I am not very fond of feeding the child on the energy our sex life can bring." She tried to sit up again. "Could you...?"

He forced a smile as he helped her sit upright. "Simply say the word, and I shall summon whatever you crave." Although Loki wanted the child to grow strong, there was a part of him that feared the power it would possess.

She smiled sadly, knowing what her fate would be now. "Anything with a whole lot of calories. Give me cheeseburger and a milk shake. And maybe an apple."

"Know that I will do whatever I can to make sure that you survive," Loki assured her. He summoned her food, disgusted by the smell. "You will live..."

"I know..." There was still this sadness in her voice. Now that Black Widow held the upper hand for her thinking and actions, she was much more reasoning. Knowing what she could do and would not. And what she had to suffer through. "Can you check on the child? I mean... how far it is. You said that it might grow faster."

"Of course..." Carefully, he lifted up her shirt and rested his palm against her stomach. "I..." Something felt odd to him. The power he felt coming from his child made him want to cringe. "It's strong... He may very well be growing at a faster rate."

"Can you feel anything else? What can your magic do?" she asked, curiosity taking over although she didn't want it.

"That is all I can feel. This power..." His voice trailed off.

"Can we go back to earth to check up on it?" she asked, sensing her chance.

Loki knew that she was only trying to escape him. "No," he replied. "Not just yet." He rose from the bed. "Eat," he stated.

"But when? What if the child has some problems? Come on, this is interbreeding two different races, at least!" she tried to convince him but already knew that only good behavior would earn her enough trust, so she started to eat.

Once he saw her begin to eat, he turned on his heel to leave the room. Loki wondered if paying the doctor a visit would be a good idea. Then again, angering Dr. Banner wasn't an intention of his...

Natasha watched him leave the room and had no intention of making him stay. She needed her time, only wanting to be alone and being able to think about a plan to escape. Or at least having her silence.

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

Loki soon returned to their bedroom, unsure of what to do. "We shall wait," he instructed Natasha. "The child is strong, but I don't think he is very big. Time will tell, Natasha. You've been with child for barely two months now."

"You're only guessing?" she asked, handing him the remains of the food, not able to get up yet. "Loki, can you help me bathing?" she asked carefully, still wanting to earn his trust and knowing that only giving trust would win his emotions.

"Have you really grown that weak? You must truly be desperate," he mused. Nonetheless, he helped her out of bed, lifting her body into his arms.

Natasha expected his hands to be cold, but they were warm. It felt good, safe, protected, although these were words unfitting for Loki. She let him put her into the bath tub that he had filled by using magic within an instant, her clothes disappearing right before she reached the water. "Thank you," she weakly said, enjoying the warmth of the water.

Loki knelt beside the tub, eying her carefully. "Are you feeling better?" he wondered.

"Yes." she said, relaxing in the water that was washing away the remains of their couplings, the blood, the smell of his body on hers.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her bare stomach. Just thinking about the child within her made Loki wonder more and more...

Natasha washed her hair slowly, not able to make fast movements yet. The warm water doing her good, while the child inside her was still freezing, cooling her down. "Loki, what's wrong?"

"Thinking," he absently replied. "This is a most unusual predicament we are in."

"What do you mean exactly? For me it was one the moment you send me the dreams." She finished her hair, now rubbing the sponge along her body in a sensual way that seemed to please her.

"Just the child," he replied. "If you begin to show soon, then I will take you to a doctor..."

She stroked the sponge over her belly, following by her hand. Trying to feel something unusual. She always had a small waist. So it would not be long until that happened, for sure.

Loki's brows furrowed as he watched her. He swore that she had gained a slight bit of weight at her middle, but Natasha didn't seem to notice. Loki assumed that he was mistaking it.

Finally Natasha had enough strength to get up on her own, so she took a towel, stepped out of the tub and dried herself. She wanted to wrap the towel around her, but Loki stopped her from doing so and led her to the mirror.

"Natasha," he said calmly enough, "please look at yourself." He stared at their reflections within the full-body mirror.

Natasha did as he asked and scanned her form, stopping at her middle. Then she turned to the side and stroked over her abdomen. "Is that...?"

So it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him. "I'm going to bring the doctor here," he told her. "I can't risk bringing you home and have you act out again..."

Natasha felt all her energy drain from her body again in shock. "Who will you bring?" She had problems standing upright, her legs growing weak.

"Dr. Banner." Loki held onto her hips, keeping her upright.

"WHAT?" It might be the right idea, but not the easiest. "And when he gets angry? He will kill all three of us!" The panic she was experiencing overwhelmed her. Her body collapsed into his arms as she tried to breathe. Her hand rested on her belly, protecting the being inside of her.

"We will all be well," Loki promised, kissing her forehead. "Don't fret."

An instinct of relying on the father's protection overcame her and she hugged him. "Make sure, you come back, okay? I don't want to be left alone here."

Loki was taken aback by her neediness. "Alright..."

He disappeared without another word.

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

Banner had finished preparing his tea and returned to his lab, wanting to once again check on the results of Natasha's blood test. It was bothering him. He hadn't told the others yet, but if she didn't return in the next few days, the others would start asking questions, searching for her. And it was his duty to tell them about what he had found out.

"Dr. Banner." Loki kept his voice calm as he appeared before a lab table. "I need your help."

"Loki! What are you doing here?" Banner jumped in shock and tried to calm his other side, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

"I mean you no harm." Loki took a step back to appear less threatening. "This concerns Ms. Romanoff."

"Does this relate to Natasha's pregnancy?" Banner asked cautiously. The Hulk was silent for the moment, but anything could make him return.

"I need for you to examine her." Loki's eyes scanned the room. "I will bring her to you, so long as it is just the three of us..." So long as they would be alone, Loki decided that bringing Natasha here would be easier, especially for Bruce and his medical equipment. If Natasha acted out of line again, Loki knew he would have to retreat with her to Alfheim.

Bruce thought about that for a moment. There had to be a really big problem if Loki came to him begging for help and offering to bring her into the safety of the Avengers. "Alright. I will prepare everything. What is the problem?"

Loki grew hesitant. "I fear that my child may be growing stronger. Already, Natasha and I have noticed that the child shows..."

"'Shows?' Oh, that is... not supposed to be." He turned to his instruments in a hurry. "Okay, I will not alarm the others, but I cannot promise that someone comes in by accident. So hurry."

"Not a word," Loki warned him with narrowed eyes. He disappeared back to Natasha and found her staring into the mirror where he had left her. "Come with me," he instructed, holding out his hand for her to take. "We must hurry."

"Alright," she laid her hand into his and suddenly felt colors around her swirling. When she could see clearly again, the light of Stark's lab was blinding her.

"Well, that was quick," Banner said. "Natasha, how are you feeling?"

Loki let go of her hand and pressed his back up against the door. He was more afraid of Natasha making a run for it than someone barging in.

"Is that really a question?" She exclaimed angrily. "Loki impregnated me by magic, fucked me, tortured me and now the child inside me not only taking over but also growing much faster than it should."

"Natasha, please remain calm," Loki hissed. "Dr. Banner is here to help you."

Banner clenched his teeth and pointed at the chair. "Natasha, please."

She obeyed and did what the two men wanted. She already knew this procedure and took off the bathing robe Loki had given to her.

Loki stood beside the chair, watching the two of them. He wasn't aware of what was to happen, so he chose to keep quiet.

Banner prepared the device and turned it on. "Try to relax, Nat." And as she tried to remain calm, Loki beside her stirred as she sucked in her breath quickly, while Banner pushed inside her.

Loki watched, curious as to what Bruce was doing. "Can you see him?" he wondered, eying the device in Bruce's hand.

"Er... wait a second." Banner watched the screen and searched for her uterus. This time it was easy to find, much too easy. "Oh, by all..."

"What?" Natasha asked in fear and turned to the screen to see the moving image of her child.

"What happened?" Loki demanded. "Doctor..."

"I... cannot see what is inside her womb. The picture is blurry. That should not be possible. But I can measure the size of it." He frantically hit some buttons.

Loki pursed his lips as he tried making sense of the screen. "But there is a child-he is well?" he asked quickly.

"I can only tell you that it should be in the 15th week, going by the size. But it seems like it is shielding itself from my view. I am sorry. I cannot tell you." Banner turned to Natasha. "Did you also time travel? You left my lab a week ago."

Natasha wanted to snap at him, but then stopped herself. "No, it all happened during the last few days."

The god shook his head in disbelief. "I believe the child is taking Natasha's energy from her in order to grow faster."

"But this is magic, not science, right?" Banner asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Loki breathed. "Does a normal child in the womb take power from the mother?"

"It always feeds on the mother. To grow, to develop. But this is an amazing speed. It is a wonder that Natasha's body was able to adjust so quickly." Banner checked the results and compared them to the ones from last time.

"I will take care of her," the god promised. "But until we need use of you again, Doctor, Natasha and I will be leaving." He grabbed hold of the red-head's hand.

"Loki, wait! There has to be something Banner can do. Slowing its growth, or even..."

"No. We let him grow." Before she could interrupt, he took her back to their kingdom.

Banner just stood there. He was certain that _everything _between the two was going wrong. An unwanted child, at least on Natasha's side, physical violence and now a baby that would threaten the safety of the mother.

Banner didn't bother to tidy up. He simply printed out the new picture and grabbed the file to tell the other Avengers about what had happened.

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

"Loki!" Natasha screamed and wanted to beat him but a stinging pain made her falter. The stress was definitely not good...

"So he's strong...growing fast..." Loki helped her into bed, his mind racing with all of the possibilities. Natasha was going to need her strength if the child was constantly taking from her. As for the child's strength, Loki didn't want to dwell upon that subject just yet...

"Yeah, great..." Natasha sighed as she was finally able to lie down. "So you won't cast a spell to stop it from growing too fast?" The panic was still not leaving her. Banner had just confirmed her fears. The child was a monster, growing incredibly fast, having the power to take her over, and...

"There is nothing we can do but wait." Loki sat down on the bed's edge. "It shouldn't be too much longer, I suppose."

"Shouldn't be much longer? So you mean this thing comes out in a few weeks?" She put her hands onto her belly. It felt like it had grown again already. "Well, at least, it's going to be over much sooner. I know my body will not..."

"I don't know how much longer until he is ready to be born." Loki sighed. "Until then, you need rest and nourishment."

"Oh, what the hell have you done to me? For you it is simply standing beside me, but for me... I never wanted that." Fear was finally replaced by anger again, making her blood run cold. But it felt so good...

"Do you think I favor the idea of my son growing stronger than myself?!" Loki snapped at her.

"I thought you wanted a strong and unbeatable child to help you rule all worlds," she said with a wicked grin on her lips. The cold, it felt so wonderful... She closed her eyes and reached for his hand, exactly knowing where it was. His hands were so cold... beautifully cold.

Loki shot her a cold glare. "I do not like the monster it is making of you..." He could tell that his child was taking over...

"But that is what you wanted at the beginning..." she murmured and smiled, not opening her eyes yet. But her voice showed the difference. It was sultry and vicious. "Soon this body is nothing more than a vessel, drained of all its power and finally bearing an incredible being. Oh, so soon... we will be parents..." A longing expression spread across as her face as she opening her red eyes slowly. "If you would have to choose, would it be her or the child?"

Loki forced himself to remain calm. Inside, though, he panicked over what the child was doing to her. "Natasha," he stated. "After all, I said that this child is the first of many. Natasha, you will be the mother to each and every one."

"You will be surprised what Natasha can give in this case..." she breathed against his lips before she kissed him in an animalistic instinct. "Give it to the vessel... The fruit wants this..."

This wasn't Natasha. This wasn't Natasha at all... Loki struck her across the face, hoping to bring the real Natasha to the surface.

But there he was oh so wrong. The pain even stirred the being inside of her. "You want it rough then, hm?" she growled and grabbed him, throwing his body onto the sheets. With a snap of her fingers, their clothes were gone. Magic.

"Na...tasha..." Loki exhaled as fear overcame him. What had he done? He never wanted this...

With a devilish grin, she lowered herself, kissing along his upper body, down, down... Her finger closed around the base of him.

A gasp escaped his lips. "This will not last," he said, more to himself. "It won't be long until he drains you..."

"This is why we have to make this quick." Her hot mouth closed around him, while her second hand joined to cup his balls.

Loki grunted and grabbed hold of her hips. If sex was all she craved, then he was willing to give in to her whims.

Natasha was confused as he pushed her away, turning her around so that she was on her hands and knees. "You want to play the beast with two backs?" She asked with a smile, waiting for him to finish what he had started.

Loki thrust into her, deep and hard. In the end he grabbed her hips for support, only to feel something strange. He stopped, his cock deep inside of her as a hand traced against her middle. For a brief second, Loki swore he felt something move within her belly.

Natasha felt the power leaving her as she came closer to her climax. "Please, finish it..." A pain struck her, as the child grew and moved inside of her.

Her own hand joined his and fear overcame her, pushing her back into control.

His eyes grew wide as he felt her stomach swell against his hand. Loki forced himself to continue until he spilled his seed inside of her.

As Loki finished she went over the edge too with a loud moan that was half pleasure and half pain she collapsed on the bed.

Loki pulled out of her, his breathing uneven. "The child is growing as he speak. Do you feel it?" he wondered. "He seems to feed off of your pleasure...off of your desire for my body to be one with yours..."

"You seemed to have fulfilled the desire..." she muttered with half closed eyes, putting her hand onto her stomach as she turned to the side. The swell was more than only visible. "I am scared..." Tears started to form in her eyes. She had been conscious to everything that had happened the last minutes, but had not been in control. "If this happens every day, I..." She felt how her womb was trying to adjust to the size, stretching.

"Then fight it," Loki warned her. "Whatever this is, I am certain that you of all people can overcome this..." He uneasily eyed her bulging stomach. "If things grow worse, then I will be left with no other choice than to kill this child." His eyes met with hers. "Then we try for another." Loki wasn't sure if he even wanted a child-not if it would overpower himself.

"I try to fight it... but I myself am nothing against this being inside of me." His next words struck her like a punch. "Kill? You would..." And of course a second try... "The next child would be just the same problem, Loki. You should better choose another woman. I am not the right one for this mission..." It was clear that this was Black Widow speaking. But this time there was this hint of sadness, not only intractability. She did not wish her child to die.

"It can only be you." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "Who better than a sinner like me..." Loki managed a smile. "Perhaps our monster of a child will be a good thing. So long as he chooses to obey his father."

"Or better, his mother." The exhaustion overtook her completely and it was difficult to keep her eyes open. "Loki, it hurts." She put a hand onto the stretched skin of her stomach.

"Yes," he quietly agreed. Loki placed his hand beside hers. It had only been less than two months, yet her protruding middle begged to differ. Was it magic, then? If so, it was beyond Loki's knowledge.

Natasha closed her eyes and giving her body the rest it needed.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx crazyotaku13 for helping me developing this chapter ^^_

_**alexma, JDLuvaSQEE and jackpittgregor **__(and Lily, who doesn't have an account. Pls, contact me somehow on facebook or whatever you have. I am almost everywhere, muhahaha. I need to reac you if you want a preview ^^)_

_thank you for writing comments ^^_

_As always the__** reviewer (as long as I can reach him/her)**_

_**gets a little preview over around two pages**__ as soon as I have something._

_(and right now a whole new chapter is already waiting ^^)_


	7. Chapter 6: Child-ren?

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

_Thanks for the reviews ^^ All those people got a preview and they already KNOW how many children they are going to have. (Well, at least those who guessed right ^^)_

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 6: Child-ren?**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

Loki couldn't sleep that night. He stayed awake, fearful of the life within Natasha's body. If anyone saw her, they would have assumed that she was already well into her pregnancy.

Natasha's slumber was restless and marked by her face contorting in pain. She muttered words, talking about to the child. After every nightmare, there followed another one.

"Natasha?" Loki rested his hand against her swollen middle. He could feel his child moving about and wondered just how much pain it was causing her.

"No... please..." She squirmed hugging her belly. "Make it stop. I can't... I never... was..." Her words clearly told what kind of dream this was.

"Natasha!" He grabbed her shoulder and attempted to shake her awake.

With a start, she snapped out of the dream, sucking in air and then moaning in pain. "I can't do this... Loki... I can't."

"You're safe now, Natasha." He pulled the woman's trembling body to his. "You had a nightmare, is all..."

"The child will tear me apart. Not being able to exit, it will rip my belly open to escape..." She looked up at him. "Can you heal that? Can you heal such a wound?"

Loki was hesitant, despite his confidence in his magic. "He cannot tear you apart, Natasha. He is but an infant..." Loki knew this was a lie, but he needed to reassure her.

"He is a monster, maybe having claws instead of fingers. Or he will use his magic. You said your magic was strong, but now... The uncertainty doesn't suit you, Loki." Her expression became sad again, accepting her fate whatever it would hold. It was clearly to see that Black Widow had again taken over. "Loki, when I... start changing again, please, don't let me have my way with you, okay?"

He bowed his head. "I will try," he promised. Anything to keep the child from growing... "Maybe eating something will help..."

Natasha looked at her arms and wrists, thin and brittle like a twig. She felt as if all life had concentrated itself in her middle. "That might me a good idea." She sat up and wanted to stand, but as she did, the changed center of her weight made her lose balance.

"Here." Loki adjusted her pillows to help you sit up in bed. "Tell me what you would like to eat." He managed a small smile for her.

"Orange juice and... give me an American breakfast." She said with a weary smile.

He summoned for her a glass of juice, along with a stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon neatly set upon a small table above her legs. Loki settled for a cup of hot tea. "There we are."

"Thanks." She took the juice first and emptied it. Then she turned to the pancakes, eating them greedily. All the while her left hand rested upon her stomach, stroking it carefully. She would not admit it, but Black Widow would never let her young now be taken from her, even if it meant even more pain. She would have this child.

Loki didn't mean to stare, but her swollen stomach was hard to look away from. "I promise that both you and our child will live," he said quietly, sipping his tea.

"You can't be prepared for everything," Natasha muttered after she finished the pancakes. "Gods, I really can't believe it... Only two months ago my life had been a normal one, at least for me. And now I am actually agreeing to carry this child to term. I don't understand..." Was it a maternal instinct?

"You agree to give birth to this..." _monster..._ "child?" Loki hesitantly finished.

Natasha cringed at the thought, pushing it aside. "I... still think it is a girl by the way. Since I started eating, it has woken up, kicking me. She will be a little fighter, I am sure of it." She looked at him. "What have you done to me in such a short time that I change my mind so soon? Is this a spell too?"

"This must be his...her doing, then," Loki explained. "A daughter?"

"I think so. It feels like it. Yeah, I think the nine realms will soon have a queen to rule them, hm?" She joked and laid her fork down, her food finished. Then Natasha stroked over her belly again. "Is there no way to somehow see how the child is fairing? Ultrasound has been useless, your magic can't do it either..."

The god sent her dishes away before feeling her stomach. He felt a kick, followed by another. "She is strong...and quick. Most certainly like her mother." He forced a laugh. "And growing bigger in size..."

"I feel like she is kicking with ten legs," Natasha laughed wearily. "It already starts to hurt, when she hits my rip cage."

"Exactly like her mother, then." He pulled his hand away. "If we refrain from any intimacies, we just might have several months to spare."

"I am not sure what the child has to say about that. But I certainly want you to try and stop me. Maybe even lock me up somehow." She joked and then gasped as another kick pressed the air out of her lungs.

Loki reached out to grab her shoulders. He didn't realize just how worried he was about her until now.

"Oh my..." Natasha stammered and leaned against him. "Yes, the child is strong," she repeated and tried to calm her heart, fear striking her again.

"You will be just fine. Rest now," Loki told her. He hoped that sleep would keep the monster-Natasha at bay.

Natasha did what he told her. "Can you... stay?"

"Of course." Loki reached out to hold her hand. "I will stay right beside you."

She smiled at him, pulling him closer, wanting him beside her, his cold body close to hers.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. For now, he was glad to be beside her. Loki sat in silence, trying to make sense of his worry towards the red-head. Why was he so worried about her? Because she was the mother to his child? Or was it something more?

"Please wake me when the nightmares come, alright?" she asked with a quiet voice.

"Yes, of course." Loki kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," she muttered half asleep and finally drifting over completely. This gave Loki time to think.

He chose to dwell on thoughts of Natasha rather than the child. After all, Loki couldn't complain-he wanted a strong heir...and he was getting exactly what he wanted. But what this brought for his chosen one... It was insanity he had forced upon her, in more than one way. Loki heard Natasha's breathing steady. She was fast asleep, now, but he chose to stay right beside her. His hand was upon her belly, feeling the movements of his offspring. He wondered how tired she must be if this tumbling did not wake her up. She was strong-Loki gave her that. The constant kicking from his child bothered him.

Surely, it caused her a great deal of pain...But Loki wanted to hurt her... Or did he? The rest of her pregnancy and finally the birth would surely mean more pain than he himself had ever experienced in his long, long life. "I am so sorry... Natasha." His voice was barely a whisper.

Loki couldn't help but feel oddly attracted to this woman. Was it love? No, love was for offspring-for their offspring... He felt a series of kicks and grew concerned again. Loki cringed with each and every movement he felt in Natasha's belly. He tried to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. The fear of losing her was too great. What if he fell asleep and the child hurt her so badly that he did not react fast enough to heal her?

Loki suddenly felt two kicks rather close to each other. Something wasn't right... Using his magic, Loki tried to find out just how powerful this child... or children-what if it was twins? After his sixth try, he could finally feel something. Blurry and almost two dimensional. As if someone had drawn of the outlines onto one paper. Sweat appeared on his forehead, the effort of holding such a spell almost to big even for him. Normally an intense magic like this would have burned her body, but the life inside her seemed to absorb it. "Natasha!" Loki exclaimed. "Natasha, wake up!"

"What?" She tried to understand where she was. Then she felt his hand on her belly. "Is something...?"

"I-" He tried to calm himself down. "What if rather than one large child, the doctor saw two, appearing to be one?" His eyes grew wide with concern. "Twins, Natasha. What if that is the case?"

She was too shocked to completely understand. "Twins?" She put her hands onto her belly, pushing a little bit with her fingertips, trying for feel something. "But how do you know?" She imagined what this fact would change. "This means the child isn't growing as fast as we think? Is this good or bad?" He didn't answer at first. "Loki? Please tell me that this is a good sign."

"I believe this is perhaps a good sign..." He paused to think. Maybe the reason for her sudden growth was the twins developing. "Yes," he breathed a sigh of relief. "This should be good news."

"But how did you find out? I though you have tried before and failed." She sat up and put her hands onto her belly. Was she really having twins?

"Can't you feel them? The kicking." He placed his hands over hers. "I feel different kicks... Surely you feel that something is different."

"Loki, we need to find a way, to know what we are up to. What was it that you have done as you worked your magic to impregnate me?" she asked shivering. "What if you got the spell wrong, or too strong?"

He looked distressed. "I didn't have enough time to completely finish the spell that night it happened. I just pushed it towards you with all my might." The memory suddenly felt strange.

"So... could there even be more? Loki, please. We have to find a way to check up on these children. WHAT do you see?"

"Twins," he stated. That was all he could assume. "A son. And a daughter, I suppose... Perhaps a visit to the doctor again?" he asked. "You've grown even more. Maybe he can see things clearly now..."

"You would really allow this again? It's a risk." But somehow she was sure that he knew she would not run away, not anymore. She got up to get dressed. "Twins..." she murmured, stroking over the swell of her stomach.

While she changed, Loki decided to pay the good doctor another visit.

Banner had decided that this secret could no longer stay a secret. He had told the others about Natasha condition and what had lead to it. Now they were sitting around a table in the lab, trying to figure out how to continue. "If Natasha's unborn grows at this rate, she will have mere weeks, not months, weeks! We have to get her out of there!"

No, Loki thought to himself. The doctor had betrayed him... Balling up his fists, Loki returned to Natasha. His concern was now a burning rage.

"What is wrong?" She saw the anger in his eyes. "LOKI!"

"Your 'friend' has told the others. I saw it myself!" he snapped. "You cannot return, Natasha-We cannot trust them!"

"But we have to trust them. Loki, these are _our_ children. I cannot stand the thought that we haven't done everything in our power." She talked towards him, almost tumbling because of the change of her gravity center.

Loki grabbed her before she could fall. "He betrayed me," he hissed. "Bruce Banner gave me his word to keep this between us!"

"He saw no other chance! Can't you see that this was his last option, just as this here is ours. I will make sure they will not hurt you, but please bring me there!" The rage and frustration inside her grew again, making her blood run cold. A heartbeat later she had already finished half of her transformation. It was all too quick, all too wrong, terribly wrong.

"Not like this, no." Loki refused to let her friends see her in such a monstrous state. They would have to wait...

"Loki," her voice changed while she spoke. "Please, help me, lock me,... take me... Make the children grow. You no idea what surprise is soon ready to come into this world."

"I will not allow for them to see you in this state!" he shouted. They would be more frightened of her than he was.

"Then fulfill the monsters' wish. Take this body as the male beast you are. Have your way with it. Make the children even stronger." She demanded and was on him in an instant.

"No. No, I promised, Natasha!" he shouted at the woman.

"Oh, come on. You were just all too happy last time." He pushed her body against his, enjoying the feeling.

Loki shoved the woman away. "Please wake up, Natasha!" he begged her.

She bared her teeth as she fell to her hands and knees. A predatory look in her red eyes as her body made itself ready to charge at him again. "I am finally awake again. Why do you tell me otherwise? You may be the father of the being inside me but..." Her voice faltered as pain hit her.

"Natasha!" he rasped. "Natasha?" He hurried to her and fell to his knees.

"Oh god..." She closed her eyes, the dark and cold leaving her, making her weak again. "Please, take me to Banner..."

He cupped her face in his hands, staring into her emerald eyes. His Natasha was back... "I..."

"Please..." Her hand hugged her middle, but then a strange feeling overcame her and she touched the place between her legs. Blood covered her fingers. "Something is wrong... No, that..." Only seconds later, she passed out.

Without a moment's hesitation, Loki lifted her up into his arms and took her to Dr. Banner, accompanied by the other Avengers.

"Nat?!" Clint exclaimed the second the two appeared in the room.

"Agent Romanoff, wow, I thought the green horn was making a joke. Gods, this is even worse than you had said," stated Tony in shock.

Banner got up, knowing that Loki had a very important reason to show up with everyone present, risking all.

"What the hell..." Clint couldn't believe his eyes. What had happened to Natasha?

"She has fainted. And bleeding-Doctor, you need to save her!" Loki begged.

"Put her over here." he ordered, directly switching into working mode. "Stark, I know you are not happy about what is happening, but I need your help, for Natasha's sake."

"Alright." Tony knew at this point that his cocky nature had to step back. "How far along do you think is she?"

"Last time she was here... I think for the child there had already months passed." Bruce eyed her huge belly. "How is that possible?"

"Twins, I believe." Loki gently set Natasha atop a table. "Natasha, please wake up! The doctor is here-your friends." He reached out to touch her middle, only to have Clint punch him in the jaw.

"You sick bastard! Don't touch her!" Clint shouted.

"I am only trying to help heal her!" the god assured him.

"Clint! Stop it. This is not the time to fight." Banner told Stark to make some blood tests, while he himself checked where the bleeding came from. "I hope this time I can see more in the ultrasound." He turned to Loki. "Did she already have contractions? Maybe it was really too much for her and now her body is rejecting the children."

"I...I'm not sure..." Were the children really coming this quickly? Loki began to panic.

"Nat? Nat, you gotta wake up!" Clint begged, grabbing her hand.

"They are not developed enough. They would die after leaving Natasha's body." Banner prepared the ultrasound and stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I refused her the intimacy the child craved. After that she collapsed." Loki muttered as he saw Barton touching her.

"'Intimacy?!'! Clint shot Loki a death glare. "I'm getting Thor to take you back to wherever the hell you came from!" he threatened.

"She needs me to live!" Loki quickly added.

"Okay, I can see something, but it is blurry. Oh, shit." He pointed and the screen and turned to Tony.

"Yeah, it's the bleeding. One that seems not to heal fast enough, even with Nat's enhanced body. Jarvis, prepare the OP, we have a problem." Tony rushed outside to get what he needed.

"I can heal her!" Loki promised. "Please...Doctor, allow me..." His voice grew desperate.

Banner knew that the desperation in Loki's eyes was real, so he stepped aside, but still held the instrument on the right place of her belly to see if it worked.

Loki began to use his magic, using all of his powers to try to heal her.

And while he did so, Banner focused on the screen. His eyes grew wide as the blurry image became clearer. "You magic is suppressing the shield that the children have cast around them... Oh, by all the..."

"'Children?'" he repeated. "So it is twins, then. Did you hear that, Natasha?"

After the bleeding was stopped, Natasha was able to regain conscious, only to hear Banner's next words.

"Not twins, Loki." The image became blurry again, so he quickly pushed the button to print it out. With shivering fingers he handed Loki the all too clear photograph.

"I am afraid I do not understand..." Loki soon ignored the photo to stare at Natasha. He was relieved to see her awaken.

"She is having four children, Loki. **Four**! Whatever you have done to her, this should not have happened."

Clint collapsed to the floor upon hearing Bruce's words. Loki, too, felt his knees ready to give in. "What?" His voice was weak as he stared at the doctor.

"I cannot be mistaken. I am sorry, Loki." He turned to the mother. "Natasha, I highly recommend you to..."

Stark got in again. "Hey what had happened?"

"Four..." Loki eyed Natasha warily.

"_Bozhe moi_..." Natasha put her hands onto her belly. "No, Banner. No. It will carry them to term, whatever the cost is."

"I will do everything within my power to keep her safe," Loki promised, his gaze locked on Natasha's face.

"Nat, as you found out about the pregnancy, I wanted to stop you from killing the life inside you, but now, everything has changed. If you want to live,..." He looked at the result of her blood tests, trying to understand what these numbers meant that were far from a normal human being.

"My magic will keep her safe!" Loki snapped. "I will protect her no matter what the cost!" He grabbed hold of Natasha's hand. "This is my doing...my children..."

"Loki..." her voice was broken as tears streamed down her eyes. "Thank you." Then she turned to Banner. "How far are the children? How much longer until they will be born?"

"By the looks of it..." Bruce eyed the photo in his hand. "Natasha, you're fairly close. At the rate they're... growing, you don't have much time..." The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to get you proper care-I'm not comfortable performing surgery on you..." He began to pace.

"So magic, then? Is that what this is?" Loki assumed. "Or is she growing because there are four?" he questioned.

"Both?...I really don't know." Bruce shook his head.

"So, what do we do?" asked Clint. "I am still sure it would be the wisest decision to kill Loki's hell-spawn."

Natasha shot him an angry glare. "These are **my** children." She squeezed Loki's hand. "**Our** children. I will never kill them."

"Their power must be shared amongst them." Loki breathed a sigh of relief. "They shouldn't be as strong as I, then," he smiled in relief.

"Banner, are they all alright? I mean, no... strange body parts or..." Suddenly a feeling of anticipation overcame her. Loki would make sure that the children were growing long enough inside of her to survive and Banner would help them out into the world. It could all go well.

"All looks normal," Bruce assured her.

Natasha sighed in relief, stroking over he belly. "Loki... are you going to bring me home or will you let me stay here?"

"Whatever you wish." He would have leaned in closer, but he could feel Clint glaring daggers at him. "It is up to you."

"For the sake of our children, I want Banner around and you, of course." She turned to the others. "No one will harm Loki, is that clear?"

Clint nodded, only because Natasha wished it.

"Natasha, please know that I've never performed a C-section before," Bruce explained. "You need another doctor for that job, I'm afraid..."

Natasha smiled at him. "Well, you have at least a few weeks to find out how that works, don't you?"

Bruce paled slightly at the idea. The notion of operating on her without prior experience left him worried.

"Please get some rest, Natasha," Loki told her. "Let me take you to your proper home."

She just looked at him and found herself falling for a madman desperately trying everything to save her and their children. Who would have thought...? "Alright," she whispered before the exhaustion overcame her.

Loki lifted her into his arms and transported them to her apartment.

Once they were back, Loki carried her to bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight, Natasha," he said, kissing her lips.

The mother murmured something too silent to understand and hugged her middle. But Loki was sure that he had heard the word 'love' coming from her lips.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx crazyotaku13 for helping me developing this chapter ^^_

_New question (Yeah I a out of new chapters. So PLEASE HELP!):_

_What other kinds of difficulties could she have? We have frost, size, growing to fast,... but what else? If you have any new idea, pls tell me. Anonym allowed.I will name you at the beginning if you find sth I like ^^_

Aerith Mon-Kishu


	8. Chapter 7: Lock me away!

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

_Thanks to jackpittgregor, Phoenix's Moon and Atreqhukea for your ideas._

_Most of them I have already planned or written down, as you saw in the several pages preview I send to you._

_Jackpittgregor, thx for the idea with the poison. You saw already what I made out of it and I can not wait to upload that._

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 7: Lock me away!**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

When Natasha awoke she knew something had changed. The male scent of Loki was still present, very close, but also... home...? She opened her eyes and remembered what had happened yesterday. A hand rested on her belly as she smiled wearily. At least her four little wonders were alright for now.

"Natasha?" Loki asked the second he saw her eyes open. He had been watching her carefully while she slept.

"Good morning, daddy..." she said with a smile that held so much love for their children. Natasha still felt pain, but after Loki had healed her yesterday, the almost unbearable tension and feeling of muscles stretched to their limit had faded.

His smile widened. "How are you feeling?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"'We' are faring well," she answered and sat up carefully. "It is morning, right? Is there any news of Banner. As far as I know, he has worked the whole night to aid us."

"It's morning, yes," he began. "So long as you and our little ones are doing well, then things should be fine." His hand felt her middle, feeling several kicks from within. "You look much better," Loki said to Natasha. "Seeing you in such pain...it was hard to handle."

"Says the man who wanted me to suffer in any way possible only a few weeks ago," she managed a weak smile although the thought hurt her.

"That was before I realized that I had fallen in love," Loki admitted, his eyes gazing into hers.

"And just like that, a god falls in love with a mortal..." she eyed him curiously. "I am still not entirely sure if I can trust you. Yes, you want me to live, but it could still... be a lie... I defended you from the others, but only because I know that you can and will help, but after all that..." She looked away, sad and somehow not sure about her own feelings. "You are the trickster, the God of Lies."

The god narrowed his eyes. "I have been called that countless times. Do you think it is something I take pride in?" he asked. "I don't anymore, at least."

"I definitely think it was, but I am not sure how you feel about it now. We haven't talked much, I either was asleep, in pain or jumped your bones." She felt a longing but pushed it aside.

"We can talk now," he assured her. "We have time to ourselves-what shall we discuss?

"I want to know everything about why you 'really' chose all this to happen. I want to know what you and Banner found out about how the pregnancy will continue - and I know that there is more than you say, I can see it in your eyes, theories, but too vague to tell me - and I want to know what will happen during the birth and after that. What you will you do?" she said, listing it as if she was discussing a mission, her rational mind seemed to be in control now. The Black Widow to whom you could never lie to without her finding it out.

"All we know is that things are progressing far too quickly," Loki began, heaving a sigh. He needed to tell her the truth in order to earn her trust. "The doctor mentioned cutting them out if you experience any contractions soon." He winced at the thought. "I'm not fond of the idea, but he said it will save them all."

"Soon, how soon? We don't even know how old they are, really. We can only guess and half frost giants... What if your race is different from mine in that case. If they develop their inner organs differently. What if..." she stopped, waiting for his answers first.

"He said they look to be nearly developed enough to survive outside of your body." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I am sure that my people develop in the same way that yours do. Our children will be fine, Natasha."

"So, maybe in a few weeks we will finally meet our little family." She felt a weak stab of pain at her side as a child kicked her. "It's alright," Natasha said before he could grow worried. "Answer the other questions."

"I'm hoping that you won't have any more...incidents that would make their frost giant side take over," he said uneasily. "Holding off the birth for as long as possible will be best. When the time comes, I promise I will be with you," Loki stated.

She trusted his answers for there was no hint of a lie in his eyes. "And after the birth?"

"We will be a family," he smiled. "The six of us."

"Six... wow... Some women - who want that by their free will - take years, decades for that, maybe never have the... luck... and we... have this after a few months... That is all so strange..." She started to shiver. "It does not feel normal to me, and by all the gods, I am not a normal human being."

Loki chuckled softly. "Yes, I never would have imagined that you would carry four of my heirs at once."

"For once in your life you didn't finish planning, making your spell halfheartedly, and this came out. Promise me to never use that spell again, alright?" she loved her children already, a motherly instinct that had even reached the Black Widow inside her, who now started fighting with all her might for her offspring. But as soon as the damn hormones had stabilized themselves after the birth... She wouldn't let him anywhere near her bed.

"Alright," Loki agreed. "Unless you decide to give in and have another," he jokingly remarked.

"Oh, shut up." she punched his shoulder and laid back, again feeling exhausted.

"Tired?" he asked, laying down beside her. "Is there anything you need?"

"A massage?" she wanted to test his limits.

"Of course." Loki gladly sat up and stared down at her body. "What aches the most?"

"My back." She tried to make herself comfortable.

Loki stared by massaging her shoulders. He made sure that his cold touch wasn't too rough for her. Slowly, his hands worked their way down her backside.

"That feels good..." she murmured and a pleasurable moan left her lips. "Deeper..."

His lips brushed against her neck as his hands applied more pressure against her lower back.

"Oh yes..." her voice changed as she relaxed, releasing the bonds her mind had build to protect herself against the children's magic.

Loki's hands stopped. "Natasha...?" Something had changed, once again. "No," he gasped.

She pushed her hips against his but instantly knew that this would not be enough. Within a blink, she had turned around and pinned him to the bed, her hands holding his wrists.

"Natasha, no!" Loki hissed. "Please, don't do this!" He needed to reason with her while the monster had taken over. "Think of our children, Natasha! We need more time!"

"You can heal this body sufficiently. And how wonderful that would be, if we could hold our children in only a few days... You just have to indulge... and then heal the vessel, before she gets ripped apart." she answered him, pushing her hips against his.

"No!" he shouted. Loki attempted to shove her away, but failed. "If you bed me now, they will surely come-don't do it!" he hissed.

"And if you don't the children might die because YOU didn't give them the magic they needed to survive in this weak body," she spat at him, making their clothes disappear and casting a spell that secured his hands above his head.

"This will only make them grow to be even stronger! They'll rip her apart!" Loki screamed. "Stop this! Natasha!" Loki begged. "Fight this, Natasha!"

"No!" she almost laughed, as her body united with his. "You have grown so weak..."

"Bring Natasha back!" Loki demanded, struggling to break free of the magic.

"Why would you want her? Did you not once want her to be worthy, not any queen, but your queen? Strong, and oh so willing? This is what you created, this monster, as you call it." She leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking, biting, until she drew blood.

"Because I love her!" Loki snarled. "Natasha. Not you! You're not her!"

The woman groaned in annoyance. "Oh, just shut up and take me..."

His legs began to kick against hers. "This isn't what you want!" Loki managed to clench his fists as he contemplated his next move. "I'm sorry," he breathed before kneeing her in the gut.

Natasha screamed out loud. He was still able to find her weak spot. She had protected every part of her body with magic, but not that place, because it normally... shouldn't have been necessary.

"Natasha?" Loki asked. He was free of her hold, allowing him to gain control over his body.

"It hurts..." she moaned and held her belly. "What have you done?" This time Natasha did not remember, the other didn't let her remember, only the pain and the knowledge that she had just beaten her, not the reason why.

"I'm so sorry! Forgive me, but this was the only hope I had in stopping your other half." His hands pressed against her middle where he had kicked her.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" she started to scream and got up to get her gun.

"Natasha, please!" Loki begged. "You weren't yourself!"

"What's happening?!" Bruce yelled out, running into the room. "Natasha?" With her so far along, he had decided to stay close to her apartment. Once he heard her screams, he ran in.

"Loki hit me, but... it seems like he had some..." her thighs suddenly wet warm and wet, the room began to turn and she collapsed.

"What is going on here?" Stark asked as he came inside, just in time to catch Natasha. "Why are you two naked? Oh, don't tell me..." Whatever he wanted to say was lost in his throat as she saw her red stained thighs.

Loki used his magic to clothe the both of them. "Natasha wasn't in her right state of mind!" Would they believe him, though? "The children would come if she did anything..."

"They could be coming _right now_!" Bruce snapped, shooting Loki a glare. "Natasha needs immediate attention! You best leave," he said, going over to examine Natasha.

"If the children really come now, than they have no chance at all..." Tony stated in a hushed voice for only Banner to hear, as he put Natasha onto the bed. Then he turned to Loki. "I knew we could not trust you. What have you done to her?"

Loki stared at Tony sadly. Of course they didn't trust him... He was the villain, after all. "I..." He watched as Bruce began examining Natasha. Quickly, he fled away, fearful of what would become of Natasha.

"Just because Natasha gave you immunity, doesn't mean that you are free. Loki, you are under arrest. You will follow me to your new prison and maybe I will tell you then, about Natasha's state, which you so horribly changed for the worse right now with your attack!" Stark ran after him.

"I only did it to stop what was becoming of her!" Loki snapped. "Anthony, believe me this once!" Loki pleaded, stopping to stare at the man.

"You have been a liar before. And you have corrupted her. Why should I believe you?" he said, wondering why Loki did not fight back physically. In the end, he was cornered.

"I love her!" he stated. "I would never purposefully hurt her, or our children!" Suddenly, the idea of being locked away didn't sound so bad. After all, it would keep Natasha away from him. "Lock me away, then," he said, looking Tony in the eyes.

"That is a trick, isn't it?" Stark asked, raising a brow, as the others came into the hallway, Hawkeye was the first to reach them.

"What'd you do to her, bastard?!" Clint demanded.

"No tricks," Loki breathed. "This will be beneficial to all of us..."

"And how?" Stark wanted to know, holding Barton back, but putting a hand on his shoulder. "Go into the room and look after Natasha. Be prepared for the worst." he whispered into the archer's ear, not wanting Loki to hear this, but he did.

"No!" Loki shouted. After overhearing Tony's words, he charged towards the bedroom.

"Hold him!" Barton ordered, as he too gripped after Loki. In the end, the god was caught between Steve and the archer, too shocked to use all of his strength.

"Please-let me help her!" Loki begged.

"That's what Bruce is for!" Clint growled. "Let's lock him up."

"You have done enough damage, Loki," Stark said as he picked him up, putting him in chains that the Captain had brought with him.

"Natasha!" Loki cried out as he was dragged off. Now, he was putting every bit of faith he had within Bruce.

"Calm down, Loki." Stark looked straight onto the path as he made his way. "If there is still something that can be done, I am sure Banner can do it. He has worked a lot last night, you know."

The god hung his head in defeat. He tried to help her, but he had only made matters worse.

"Why did you beat her?" Steve wanted to know in a dark voice.

Loki simply shook his head. "Does it matter? Clearly, you won't believe me."

Stark stopped in his tracks. He knew a broken man's voice, when he heard one and this here was clearly no lie, or game, or anything else. "Okay, you know what. Just imagine I would trust you. Now, tell me what happened, why it happened, and what we can do to stop it from happening again."

He tried to think of a reasonable explanation, but the situation was so farfetched. "It is my children," Loki began. "Their Jotun blood drives Natasha into madness. If we are to become one, the children grow-this is why they have developed so quickly in such a short period of time," he explained. "Her maddened state tried to take me, but I couldn't allow for it-we don't want our children to come yet. So I kicked her belly, hoping it would bring Natasha back. It did, but..." He lowered his gaze.

Stark set weight on his other foot as he observed Loki. "And what now? What if she and all the children made it?" He knew this would hurt Loki, but they needed answers. "How will you proceed?"

"She should be kept away from me," said Loki. He knew that it was for the best. "Until our children's birth."

"How far away?" Steve asked, the hurt and pity for the lovers audible. "Vice, touch, seeing yourself on a video recording? Maybe we can help."

Loki smiled at the idea, but then realized just how powerful Natasha became when the Jotun side took over. "I'm not sure... She becomes very dangerous while in her state of madness. She is far stronger than myself," he admitted.

"Stronger than a god?" Well, this offspring was the creation of a god after all... "Okay, then we will keep her away from you completely, okay?" Stark saw the pain in Loki's eyes, knowing it was no lie. "For now. Maybe in some days you can see her. We will see how the children react." Iron Man was not sure anymore, if he really wanted to put Loki into a cell and not Natasha.

"Very well, then," Loki agreed. His eyes met with Tony's. "Please tell me how she is. If the doctor needs my assistance, I will do whatever my magic can to save her."

"Nat has woken up," said a voice behind them.

Loki turned around, in hope that the news were good ones, at least, she was awake now. But as he saw the blood that stained Hawkeye's arms and clothes, he could not hold back the nausea that overcame him.

"And the children?" he asked weakly. He had grabbed Tony's arm, afraid that his knees would fail him.

Hawkeye eyed him for a long time until he said. "The next days will tell us, for now, they are still growing." He didn't want Loki to be too relieved and so he added. "They grow quickly."

Loki nodded, feeling helpless. "Lock me away. Tell Natasha that this is for the best."

"And Loki," Hawkeye said, as Steve and Tony took him away. "She told me to tell you something and it took me a while to decide if this would not make things worse."

"Tell me..." Loki said after a moment of hesitation.

Hawkeye sighed and looked to the side, repeating her words instead of telling them in the past. "I love you, Loki. And I will fight for our children."

The god fought back a sob. "Tell her... that I love her. And our children."

Barton stopped himself from insulting Loki for his naivety, and turned around, walking back to his partner. If Loki actually believed that they could make it... then he was really a fool. The blood on his arms began to dry, but the smell was still strong. He thought about a shower, but it would be useless anyway if he went back into _that _room... Natasha's room.

"Natasha? Are you feeling any pain?" Bruce asked once her eyes fully opened.

"Everything hurts... I feel like..." she stopped. There was this strange tension in her belly. What if these were already?

Banner laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, don't worry. I gave you a mixture that stopped them."

"So, it actually had..."

"Yes," he breathed. "You're going to have to stay in bed until it's time, Natasha," he explained. "Which... may not be very long," Bruce admitted, lowering his eyes.

"And what about Loki?" she could handle staying in bed for one or two weeks more. Eying her belly she knew that her body wouldn't be able to do anything else anyway in the next weeks.

"He hurt you, Natasha," Bruce reminded her. "Tony and the others are handling things, now."

"He never meant to. It was the only way he saw," she turned to the side, seeing Barton entering.

"Clint?" he asked softly. "How are things with the others?"

"We locked Loki up in a cell on behalf of his own wish. And Natasha," he looked at her and Loki's words spoke through his mimic to her. She understood and smiled, trying to relax a little. "It might really be the best option. I am not sure how strong my body can become when he seeks him, needing his magic."

"Focus on getting some rest and maybe we can arrange for him to visit," Bruce suggested with a smile. He removed his bloody gloves before disposing of them.

"What exactly has happened, Doctor? I would like to know the truth, okay?" she asked as he reminded her of pain and blood with these gloves.

"You went into labor," Bruce uneasily began. "The contractions have stopped and hopefully they'll hold off for a while longer. The babies are all close to being full term – well at least when they continue growing with that speed."

"If that was labor, I really want you to take the babies out when their time has come and give me a huge amount of sedative, alright?" she joked and tried to see it from the good side. "So, how long do you think, am I chained to the bed? Two weeks? Six? Ten?"

"With how things are looking now, maybe six until the children have a chance to survive," he replied. "Right now, focus on getting rest. If your body has to go through another drastic growth, I..." Bruce paused. "I don't know if you'll physically be able to handle it."

"Just keep me away from Loki in that case, as much as I may scream, beg and fight. It is his magic that makes the children grow so quickly." She wanted to continue but was cut off by Clint.

"You'll die if that happens, Nat!" Clint warned her. "He's killing you, Nat. Promise me that after all your kids come, you'll forget him..."

"I would never deny him this fatherhood! It is a chance for him, a chance I know he will try to fight for." She remembered how their relationship had changed during the last weeks. There was so much more about Loki. He had such a lot of love to give. "He will be a wonderful father."

"Do you really believe that? Or has he only webbed you into his spell. That man is crazy, Natasha." Clint muttered.

"And I am crazy enough to give his children the life they deserve. Just because you think Loki is a maniac that cannot be changed, doesn't mean that the children will be monsters too." She held her hands protectively over her belly. "You better leave, Clint. I want to be alone with my children."

Clint stood still, not knowing if he should cross the line she just drew. Then he turned around and left the room.

"You should rest now," Banner said after a few minutes.

She hadn't been aware that she was watching the door for a while.

"Don't let him stress you out. That is not good for the children. And you want them to be healthy, don't you?" Banner checked her vitals and nodded in agreement. "Relax."

Natasha tried to make herself comfortable. "Do you think Loki cannot change?"

"I am not sure. But for what I have seen so far... Loki loves you dearly, and the children. He will do whatever he can to make sure you are safe. He would even let the others lock himself away for you." He changed the IV, bruises already forming beneath her skin. She couldn't have needles for too long inside her body. It was rejecting them. Banner wondered how much strength the children would have to stay inside of her body for several months. Knowing that it might help her find a little bit of sleep, he also injected her also a soporific. "Loki would even turn the fires of hell into ice if it meant saving you and the children."

Natasha heard his words from far away, feeling endlessly tired. Oh, how right Banner was... Loki actually had the power to freeze hell...

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Natasha slept. Her dream vague and full of mist. She could not see where she was, but the unbearable pain in her belly was showing her what exactly was happening. "The babies..."

"They will be here soon, my dearest Tasha..." Loki grinned as he walked towards her, his skin the color of glaciers and the eyes burning in blood and lust. "Four of them. I never thought you would be so obedient. Now," He knelt next to her, spreading her legs. "You should push. Soon our little devils will take their first breath."

As the pain came again she screamed in agony, her body turning cold as ice. Natasha lifted her hands and saw them pale until they were blue. She knew that her eyes were now the color of his.

"We are such a sinful family, don't you think?" Loki mused as he awaited the children's entrance into the world.

Natasha had lost count of how much time had passed. As she looked up again, the pain suddenly over, she saw her belly almost flat and her dress soaked in blood. Turning to the side she recognized Loki through the dark mist of her dream. His clothes also stained in red, he cradled one child in his arms, another one lying on his cross-legged thighs. The other two next to him, wrapped in white cloths.

She tried to breath but it became more and more difficult. "I'm going to die..."

Loki shock his head and smiled. "I will not let you. These sons are only the first of many. Now that I know how much you can take, I am sure I can manage an even greater spell," the smirk let his eyes glisten with dark excitement. "And this time you shall conceive them in the natural way."

Natasha screamed. As she woke up her hands tore apart whatever they found. An immense power making her fall into a blood lust, a carnal, animalistic desire to fulfill the need of her children's killing edge. And it was the death of the mortals she craved.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Thx crazyotaku13 for helping me developing this chapter ^^_

_New question:_

**I am going to need names soon.**

**GIRL names in this case.**

_Shoot whatever ideas you have._

_Asgardian style, English, whatever language._

_**Reviewers get a preview ^^ And I have A LOT of stuff. Over 40 pages.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Trusting the God of Lies

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 8: Trusting the God of Lies**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

_"Hold her!" Banner shouted as the loud noise of something breaking and shattering reached her ears._

_"What the hell is happening?" Tony sounded somehow desperate, but why? "Jarvis, I need my suit, NOW! And call the others for help."_

_Natasha could feel her body moving, color swirling around her and she ripped something apart. The smell of blood was strong in her nose, and as she heard screams... the lust for more was unstoppable._

_A bolt of electricity hit her, but she continued in her rage, descending even deeper into the killing edge. Hands closed around her body, the weight of several persons pushing her down, but she broke free easily._

_After minutes of struggling she felt something sharp piercing her skin and sleep overcame her once more._

_**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **_

"How is she?" Thor asked as he entered the room. He was now wearing his full armor again, in fear that Natasha might attack again.

"I sedated her, but she should wake up in a few hours. We secured her with bonds Tony has originally designed for Loki. I never thought we would have to use them on a comrade." Banner told the god while he cleaned up the damage Natasha had done. "Does Loki know about it already?"

"I wanted to check up upon the Lady Natasha before I tell him." He looked at the unconscious form of his brother's lover.

"He has to know. Maybe he has an idea of how we stop it from happening again." Tony said weakly, looking at the bandage that was already soaked in blood again. He cursed and took care of his wound once more. "If she gets even stronger... We could barely stop her - including your help."

"The beings my brother has created are far from anything even a god should be." Thor shook his head in denial. "I would ask Odin for help, but he will surely..." The thunderer sighed. "Loki is still in Asgard, you know. What we are talking to is merely very powerful projection of his."

"He can do that?" Tony asked in confusion.

"He has shielded himself from Heimdall and so my father has no idea of what is happening here. If he knew... he would block Loki's magic and then... The Lady Natasha should not be alone. I dare not reporting this to father in fear of the consequences. But if we cannot stand up against her, I will have to use this option, to save her. But Asgardian healers have not much information about frost giants..."

"We will wait." Banner nodded and checked the unborn's vitals again. "They have grown weaker. If we can't stop this process, maybe we have to ask your father for help, but right now..."

Thor looked to the side. "Loki is a powerful sorcerer. If he was as old and experienced as the All-Father, he would surely surpass him... His magic and heritage from the frost giants can mean salvation or destruction... But he is thinking a lot about how to save his mistress, he will find a way."

"Mistress?" Tony asked and arched an eyebrow. "You can be glad that Romanoff is sleeping right now..."

"It is the title we use in Asgard. She is not married to Loki yet, so..." Thor looked confused.

"I don't think Romanoff is the marrying type," Stark chuckled.

"I heard that...Stark." muttered a female voice, hoarse and weak.

Banner instantly went to the bed she was lying in. "You're awake? Much sooner than we thought, but it looks like you are yourself again."

"Myself?" She turned to the side and saw her hands strapped to the bed. "I became the monster again..." Natasha realized what must have happened and did not fight against the bonds. She knew they were necessary. "Did I kill anyone?"

"No, but you beat up all four of us." Banner said with a smile. She had to remain calm. Knowing how close she got would only increase her stress level.

"Four?" She looked around and saw Thor, wearing his full armor and not the lighter version.

"Myself and the strongest sedative, Clint, Tony in his suit and Thor were necessary to tie you down."

"Bozhe moi." She breathed in deeply. "Did I scare you with the blue skin and red eyes?"

"Oh, like hell you did. Loki had already mentioned something like that, so we already had some clue... but your strength..."

"The children want their daddy," Natasha's voice sounded hoarse and full of sarcasm as she turned to Banner. "They will fight stronger next time, even more desperately. When this happens, you should let Loki out. When he is... there... inside of me. They stop, their caving fulfilled."

"We talked to him about it before this happened. He said the children will grow when he is... helping you. And he doesn't want to risk that. Banner turned to Tony. "Do you think the bonds will keep her fixed if...?"

"They won't," Natasha interrupted as she pulled at them. "You should ask Loki to create some with magic. After all these are his children. Maybe they cannot overcome his spells."

"We will take care of these problems, Natasha." Banner gently stroked her hand. "Just remain calm and rest. That is the best you can do."

"I hate being a burden..." the woman muttered clearly annoyed. "I feel like a fragile doll you have to save every day."

"Don't worry. That's what friends are for." Tony said with a smile as he turned to Thor. "Go and tell Loki. He has to know."

The thunder god nodded. "Lady Natasha, is there anything I should tell him?"

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "He knows it already."

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

The moment Loki saw his brother he knew what had happened. "Please, don't..."

"They are alright, all of us have survived. Don't be afraid." Thor came closer and sat down on the bench next to the glass cage.

"How is she? The children?" Loki muttered, not able to move. He felt the fear overwhelming him. They had been apart for two days and it already happened again.

"Natasha just woke up. Banner had to sedate her. She is fine now." He breathed in deeply. "But the children are growing weaker... They did not... achieve their goal last night."

Loki put his palms over his face and breathed in deeply before he stroked through his messy hair. "They will try harder next time." He saw the bruises on his brother's body. He had seen them the moment he walked in, limping slightly.

"That's what she said, too. Natasha wants you to come to her next time."

Loki shook his head and balled his fists. "No, the risk is too great."

"We secured her with the chains the Man of Metal has designed for you, but she is sure that they will not stop her next time. We wanted to ask if you could create a spell that can hold her. The children are yours after all."

"I am not sure... They are far stronger than I am already and as beings too young to know any better they are driven by pure instinct. My heirs take what they crave." Loki's heart sank "She conceived them the way I wanted them to be. My anger, my lust for power... already a part of them from the first moment of existence."

"Don't think like that, brother. You were conceived to be a cruel and dark Prince of Jotunheim and look at you now. You always said that something like love never existed. And yet you are fighting for those you cherish dearly now."

Loki leaned back and managed a grin. "I have grown soft, hm?"

Thor smiled. "Both of you have a caring side you never show. Now that there is a reason for it to take the upper hand..." he laughed and leaned in closer. "Love is making you strong, brother. It is quite the opposite of a weakness. And with it, you shall overcome every obstacle."

"I will try..."

After a few moments of silence Thor stood up. "Brother, I know that you are merely a projection. A really powerful one, I have never seen you managing before..."

Loki knew where his brother was heading to. "Don't. Please, don't tell the All-Father." There was so much fear in his voice.

"No, I will not. I cannot risk the Lady Natasha being on her own. I will wait, but if there is a problem you cannot overcome, I have no other option." Thor didn't want to see his brother this lost and hopeless. "I don't think he will tear you from your family as soon as they are born. Your mistress needs your help. What I wanted to say with that was... You have grown much stronger. I can see that. And you are fighting for the good side now."

Loki understood but didn't want to talk about his 'caring' side anymore. "Mistress?" The trickster raised an eyebrow as Thor laughed heartily.

"The Lady Natasha was as confused as you when I brought this word up. You will take her as a bride, won't you?" For the thunderer, this was out of question.

"If she says 'yes'," Loki said with a smile, imagining the future with her. "I chose her for many reasons, you know. Natasha is sneaky, underhand, she's smart and clever and duplicitous. She has a past of which she is not proud of, just like me. Natasha has seen horrors and fought them successfully, something I could never do. Her enhanced genes can make her stand my frost giant side to a certain degree and it is increasing her life span. The children also give her a bit of immortality. We can be together for a long time. These are the reasons I chose her in the first place, although it was from a different point of view." Loki admitted, thinking about his motives.

"I knew you would never settle with an Aesir wife," Thor laughed, feeling the need to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but he refused to do so. After all Loki still had his pride and would never let him.

"I am not sure if the people of Asgard will be so fond of you choosing a mortal as your queen." Loki said with a grin.

"I think it is time for us to make new bonds with other worlds. And this realm has already proven to be stronger than in the old days. Powerful fighters reside here now." Thor crossed his arms. "And of course you chose the physically strongest woman of all."

"She is all mine now." Loki hushed with a mocking jealousy. "What about your Jane, anyway? I remember that I wanted to pay her a visit."

"As long as you don't make her have more than two at once when we are ready for a family." Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Why do all men with a beloved think I would use this spell on them?" Loki cried out, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"Stark already calls you 'super-daddy' and he is sure you will live up to that name." Thor admitted with a smile.

Loki only growled. "That was never my intention. Natasha normally would not have been able to conceive at all. And this was my first time to try such a spell..."

Thor got up and prepared to leave. "Then I hope the next time will work out as planned."

Loki nodded him goodbye. "If she allows it."

After the thunderer was gone, Loki thought about Odin again. It was a risk to still be in Asgard with his physical form. Right at the beginning of his plot with Natasha he thought it a good thing, in case it went wrong, to still lie about the fact that he had schemed new mischief. To simply deny the acts they accused him for. But now... He had been careless after coming to the Avengers. The shield he had cast around him to be invisible for Heimdall would last another few weeks, maybe longer than a month if he didn't release it. But the double he was using right now...

The memory of a transportation spell hit him within an instant. It would take a lot of his powers to bridge the magical barriers without Odin noticing, but it was not impossible. He needed to be safe in case Thor made a wrong decision, so he started weaving the spell. Connecting the strands of his real body to those of his clone. Carefully he tested the thin strings he had woven after a couple of minutes. Yes, it could work out.

Pushing his entire magic into the spell he felt himself tear apart and set together again a second later. He tried to breath, finally succeeding. A smile crept upon his lips as he fell unconscious, his body and mind entirely drained.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Darkness surrounded him, pitch-black darkness that was able to eat away a weak soul within a couple of minutes. Loki tried to move but felt bonds of metal holding him in place. Then he saw her, the face lit by the light of a single candle next to her, about to go out. Tears were running down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth to sooth her. Natasha wore a thin white dress which made her look even more fragile. The hair a total mess of red fire as she sobbed silently._

"_Natasha..." Loki whispered, the words barely audible. But they reached her._

_The woman looked up and her face became a mask of anger and hatred. "You did this to me!"_

_His heart sank and his body froze in shock as she reached for a dagger. "Natasha!" He tried to fight against the bonds that were holding him._

"_You want these creatures? These monsters?" Her hands seized up the thin nightgown, the dagger searching for the right place to cut. "You can have them."_

"_Natasha, DON'T!" Loki cried out as the blade pierced her skin, blood gushing out of the wound._

_She felt for the cut with her free hand and screamed in pain, knowing it was not deep enough yet. So, she used the dagger once more, her body cramping up, the knife falling from her grip. "Let's see what surprise I have for you," she muttered between gritted teeth._

"_Please, don't..." Loki watched as blood and fluid streamed out of the wound, knowing that he could not stop her anymore. He wanted to shut his eyes, but did not dare to move his vision from the terrifying scenario._

_Natasha's hand pushed into her own belly and tore something from it roughly before she collapsed, screaming in agony._

_Loki wanted to tell her to stop, but he could not breathe in the thick mist of darkness. He watched in horror as the newborn reached the ground with her, crying out for the first time. The infants sound made him fight against the bonds even harder. He could not let this happen, shouting his beloved's name over and over again._

_After several minutes Natasha had enough strength to sit up, her own blood now everywhere on her nightgown and skin. Her gaze landed on the crying infant that was still connected to her body. "A girl, hm?" she muttered, on the verge of unconsciousness, the pain already too far away for her to notice. "Not what you wanted, right? Well, we still have a few to go, don't we?"_

"_No! Stop! I beg you, Natasha!" The chains tore into his flesh as he fought even fiercer._

_The moment she reached into her body again, Loki blacked out._

_~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ _

"-op! I beg you, Natasha!" He awoke with a loud cry, feeling the tears that had started running during his sleep. White light blinded him while a voice spoke soothing words.

"Loki, wake up. It is just a nightmare." The voice was definitely female, but not his beloved one's.

He looked around, finally able to see again. "She... she cut the children out... I couldn't stop her... She..." Then he saw the face of a woman with strawberry blond hair at the glass of his cage.

"Oh, thank god, you're awake. I already wanted to call Thor or Tony." She said, relaxing and sitting down. "When I came here you were screaming in your dream."

Loki could not move his body yet, the shock still too great. So he turned his head to the woman. "You are Stark's friend, Pepper, right?"

"Yes, and sorry if I witnessed something that might be shameful for you. I only wanted to help." Pepper stood up and typed in the code for the cage, no fear in her movements as she came inside to give him a handkerchief.

Loki froze for a moment, not sure of what he should make out of her trust. But it was clear for him, that he didn't plan an attempt of fleeing, and she knew that. "Thank you." He said as he took it to wipe away the tears.

"Everyone has nightmares from time to time. And you are under a lot of stress. It can become much worse then." Pepper sat down next to him, waiting for a response.

"Natasha... Is she fine?" Loki asked, the dream still strong in his mind.

"Yes, of course. Don't worry. I just met Tony on the way here, he told me. I want to pay Natasha a visit later." she assured him with a smile. "And now stop worrying."

Loki laid back into his bed again, sighing in relief. "I cannot stand the thought of losing her or the children."

"You will not. Tony and Bruce will not allow this to happen." Pepper watched the god closely. He looked so different from the pictures she had seen on TV. There had been so much malice, so much hate, an insane anger. She knew all this was still a part of him, but Natasha and the children had changed him, his good side showing now. "You two are going to be the most excellent and most unusual parents I have ever seen," she told him grinning. "I never thought Natasha could be the mother type – in the end it was not possible for her before you around – and you, Loki, oh my... When I heard about what happened the last two months... But I do not see this selfish, childish nature in you anymore. Becoming a father is changing you, too."

Loki managed a smile, enjoying her trust. "I really hope so. Never should my children be lied to as I had been by my father. They will gave great powers and it is important for all realms that they know what is good and bad. The four of them could actually take over everything."

"They will be demigods with gifts a human can only dream of." She muttered. "Are the two of you going to raise them on earth or will you take them to your home?"

He sighed at the thought of that. "I don't have a home anymore. I was robbed of my own legacy the moment Laufey abandoned me, letting Odin take me to Asgard and making me his son. I don't want my family to suffer in the coldness of Jotunheim. And I also cannot return to Asgard. Odin has no idea of what I have schemed here with Natasha. I fear he will block my magic and steal me from my beloveds." He didn't know why he was telling her this. Of all people here in the Stark tower, she was the one he knew least. But somehow... she was showing him trust, just like Natasha did now. Maybe the women understood him better...They were beings lead by their instincts and emotions. They sensed more than men.

"Then I think you could make earth your new home. At least for the next few years. When you become the 'super-daddy' Tony has foreseen, Odin will surely make the right decision if you ever want to return to Asgard. But make sure that all members of your family want to go." she remarked.

"I'll let them have their will. Nothing is more important to me than fulfilling my family's wishes." His words were a promise as they left his lips.

"That is good to hear. I am sure all will be well. So," she got up. "I will pay Natasha a little visit now. With all the men around her, I am sure she needs some female backup."

"Tell her I love her and that I want nothing more than..." he stopped, as she saw her smile. "What?"

Pepper shook her head and laughed. "It's just strange to hear that from you. So, how does this sentence end?"

"I..." he stopped. These sweet nothings could help both of them a little bit, but surely not enough if they were apart for much longer. "Tell her to write in a book about what she experiences with the children. Good things and bad things are alright. I just... I want to be with her and hold her hand, but it is too dangerous. And I really don't wish to miss the kicks and movements. So, ask her to do this for me."

Pepper nodded with a gentle smile. "You know... somehow I become more and more fond of having one on my own with Tony, as soon as I believe he is ready and will not mess it up, but after I saw your change... Maybe you will soon be not the only father here anymore."

"Stark already talked to me about that." He recognized the brief surprise in her eyes and continued. "And _no_, I really have no intentions of using the spell on you."

Pepper laughed. "Oh, I never thought you would."

Scoffing, Loki got up. "The men here are very keen on telling me not to manipulate their lovers' reproductiveness... I just wanted to make sure you knew. Did you know that I was once the god of fertility?"

"Yeah, I read the tales. You seem to live up to that." She walked towards the door and opened it. "And now I better leave, before I ask you about horses."

Loki only groaned in annoyance and laughed as he got up to bow before her with a smirk on his lips.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Song for the last nightmare part of the chapter was the "Together or not at all" theme from Amy and Rory's last episode of Doctor Who. I like the part of the Doctor when he screams: "NO!"_

_New question:_

**Do you want Loki and Natasha come closer again during the next chapters?**

**I need to find a way to keep the monster Natasha locked up for that.**

_I actually got a request from someone who wants to translate my second BlackFrost story into French ^^ I am so happy XDDDD_

_And sorry for late update._

_My beta reader crazyotaku had much to do and I went to __Tokyo__ with my parents who visited me in Japan for one week. No WiFi in the fucking expensive hotel room XD_


	10. Chapter 9: Of Bets and Books

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 9: Of bets and books**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

"I bet on two boys," Tony said from the doorway. Banner was still running some tests and so he had decided pay Natasha a visit this morning.

"A real bet?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow.

Stark only grinned and added. "Thor is very confident, when it comes to Loki's virility. He said that all of them are going to be boys."

"What are the stakes?" Natasha wondered.

"I will give the winner a free ride all over this planet for two weeks. Thor insisted on it. When he wins, he wants to use it as a wedding gift for Jane. Thor promised a huge party in Asgard, a feast like in the old times, he said. We have some more people too. The winner is going to have a whole lot of fun." Tony had a proud smile on his lips. "Oh, and Pepper offered Baby sitting as a stake when Loki wins. He already talked to me about it before. One daughter, he said."

"These are sentiment beings. I don't like the thought of reducing them to their sex," Natasha muttered as she put a hand on her belly.

"It's already been done, mommy. We keep our promises." Tony remarked with a grin.

"Whatever suits you..." Natasha was clearly annoyed but also had a plan to use this male arrogance to her advantage. "Would I need to stake something? I mean, I'm the one who will do the hard stuff."

Tony looked at her with a smile as he sat down to discuss the bet.

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

"How are you today?" Banner asked as he entered the room.

"I'm fine," Natasha said without hesitation, but anyone would have seen the concern in her features.

"I cannot help you when you don't tell me what's wrong. We can fix it, I promise." Banner told her with a reassuring smile as he sat next to her on the bed, checking her and the children's vitals.

"I am... feeling cold. But not so much that it bothers me. I think that is only because I can do nothing else than lie in this bed. I miss my training..." The annoyance was more than audible in her words. "Don't inform Loki."

Bruce ventured to the closets and took out a hot-water bag. "I think this might help a bit." Only the word 'Frost giant' told him, that the problem might get worse when the days passed. He prepared it and gave it to her. "There you go."

"Thanks." Natasha said as he tugged it under the blanket to warm her body up.

As Banner changed her IV and took a blood sample, he noticed how cold her skin was and furrowed his brows. "You're sure we should not tell Loki about it? Maybe he can help you."

"No, I think we should not scare him any further. I am alright. If he could see me, he would also say..." she stopped as someone entered.

"Hi, mommy." Pepper greeted her with a smile. "I thought you might need some female support with all that men picking you with needles and telling you to stay in bed."

Natasha instantly trusted her former boss, although their relationship had been built on lies. Pepper was a very honest woman, and strong. And oh, how she needed another female, for all the men not understanding her 'condition' properly. "Hey," was her only answer.

"I went to see Loki this morning." She started to say, as she sat on the other side of the bed next to her.

"I will leave for a few minutes to check on your results." Banner said with a smile as he left the room.

Pepper laid a hand on Natasha's, noticing with a grim expression that she was still in chains. Tony had told her about what had happened, but somehow she didn't feel terrified of that other... personality of her. "We had a nice talk. Never thought he could be so polite and fragile. He misses you terribly."

Natasha closed her eyes in the hope that the woman wouldn't see her teary expression. "I miss him, too. And yes... I believe - with all the knowledge you have from him through the last months, well... But he has changed. Not really a change... A better formulation would be..." she couldn't finish her sentence as Pepper interrupted her.

"There's also a loving, caring side in him, right? I see now that he had a difficult past. But I believe both of you can set that right. He needs this chance. And Loki fights for it. Yeah, I know." Pepper told her. "The moment I saw him, I knew."

"So you trust him?" Natasha said in surprise. Loki had tried to kill her lover, almost succeeded.

"Let's just say, I can see through that wall of arrogance and lies he has put around him. That is only a way to protect his inner core. A self that you are able to reach. You and your children." Pepper looked at Natasha's belly. "Wow, I never thought you would be the mother type, no offense. I think it suits you in some way. But during the time we worked together..."

"I didn't plan that either, never really thought I had the chance anyway. But I love them already." She felt the need to touch her stomach, stroking it, feeling the children from the outside too. But the chains wouldn't let her.

"Wait a minute." Pepper said as she started to release her, knowing what was going on in her mind.

"No, don't. I might hurt you." Black Widow protested, but it was already done.

"You will need your hands anyway." Pepper told her with a smile. "Loki has a request, well, more like a wish, but I have made preparations and it became a request from me now too."

"What do you mean?" Natasha was more than confused.

"Here," Pepper said as she handed her a book and a pen. "Loki wants to know everything that you experience with the children. He doesn't want to miss any kick or movement, he told me."

Natasha looked at Virginia, her mouth opened in surprise. Her hands took the blue book and looked at the empty pages, only waiting to be filled. "Thanks, I will." That would be a safe way of talking to Loki.

"I will give him one too. So you can exchange. Like writing letters. And I am sure the children will like to read it when they come of age." She eyed Natasha's belly again. "You know... I'm starting to want one, too. One, just one." She added.

The assassin laughed slightly and grinned at her. "Hey, no one ever thought it would turn out like this."

"I do believe that it was a shock."

Natasha smiled. "Yes, but one that I hold dear now. Loki will be a wonderful father. I am sure of it. With all that he had to deal with in his past. He doesn't want them to suffer like he did. Although I must say that I might not be ready yet. Especially with the quick growth. Only a few weeks to go if it continues like that."

"You think a lot about it, but I am sure it will all be easier than you imagine, like planning a mission, staying in a role. I believe that from all women you are the one who can handle your additions."

Natasha laid her head back on to the pillow. "I hope so." Then she turned to Pepper again. "You really want to... have one, too?"

"Yes," Virginia nodded. "I think that is some sort of wave that comes over the acquaintances of a pregnant woman. The hormones I guess. As soon as I see one of your children, I am sure my hormones will get the better of me." She looked at her own flat stomach. "Loki told me that Tony has similar intentions."

"Stark is talking to Loki about stuff like that? Wow, you all really started to trust him."

Pepper smiled. "I think we started to see who he really is. You have chosen well, Nat. If there is anyone in the universe that would protect his children with all his heart and amazing powers, then it is Loki. You two somehow fit together. I wonder what your children will be like in the end."

"I wonder, too..." Natasha's eyes wandered to the distance. "I already have enhanced genes that make me stay young for a very long time, maybe even centuries. And Loki is not only a god, but also a Frost giant with magic anyone else only dreams of."

"Four little demi-gods. I never thought interbreeding would work out like that."

She smiled but the fear was still present on her face. "They feed off of daddy's magic and will be much larger in size. I hope that the birth will... I don't know..."

Pepper thought about this. "There are four children, so I think they will be born before they're due, anyway. But they are strong. So don't worry too much. All will be well. Even if they are preterm, they will survive. Loki will do everything in his powers to make sure they are healthy and well. And you should do the same too. Even if it bothers you. Eat whatever Banner gives you and do as he says."

"I know..." Just right then she felt a kick of her child. If was a strong one, but she had gotten used to it by now. A smile spread across her lips, as she grabbed Pepper's hand, putting it onto the slight bulge.

"Is that..." Pepper asked, entirely astonished.

"She always wakes up first." Natasha told her.

"You think it is a girl?" Pepper didn't know how to deal with the feelings that were overwhelming her right now. This was new life... And it was wonderful.

"Yes, I think so. She has a lot of her mother. And oh, she can kick hard."

Pepper chuckled and felt the bulge moving. "Okay, Tony definitely has something to do after I stop taking the pill."

"Will you tell him that you stopped? Or will you make it look like a coincidence?"

"I am so going to tell him later. But I also want him to stay quiet about it. And I am sure he will, for he doesn't want to be blamed by the others when it doesn't work at the first try."

"Stark failing in something, that is impossible." Natasha laughed as she felt a second kick, this time stronger, pressing the air out of her lungs.

"You alright?" Pepper asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, don't worry." She took hold of the book again, while she suppressed the tears. "I think I should start writing? I don't want to miss any kick."

Pepper nodded and got up. "You are very brave. And soon it will be over. Then the real work will start. So keep your head up. I will visit you again after I finished my paperwork. Tony always leaves a mess behind."

Natasha bid her goodbye and opened the book to start.

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Loki awaited Pepper's arrival with anticipation. He had written down all thoughts concerning his children and what he expected from their future. It was a promise to take care of her and their offspring.

The door opened and a grinning Virginia stepped inside. "I have a little present for you." The hungry look Loki was giving her startled her for a moment, before she realized what it really meant. Oh, it had been a good idea to start these diaries. It was exactly what the lonely god needed.

They didn't talk for long. Pepper knew that he was eager to start reading and so she left him a few minutes later with a smile on her lips.

Loki opened the book and couldn't help but marvel at her handwriting. Elegant, feminine and so entirely his Natasha, that he thought he might pass out as he read the first paragraph.

_'Your children are kicking like hell. I am not sure if they got this from daddy or me. But they are strong, I can assure you. As Pepper came to me I let her feel the movements and that glassy look in her eyes... I know she now wants one, too. Hint that to Stark, if you like. I am sure we can play wonderful wedding planners. And that will also distract us a little. Oh my, one child just kicked at my thought about a wedding. I never really was the marrying type, but I want all my children to be as safe as possible. I am not sure what your culture would say about an unwedded mother, or the children born from that. But somehow I want to strengthen our relationship as much as possible for the children to be safe. Oh, what the hell am I writing here? The hormones, blame my hormones. It was not a joke, but that wasn't really the Black Widow either... Hell, I gained that title for a reason and now... The married Black Widow...'_

Loki couldn't help but smile at the written thoughts of hers. Oh, and how he would ask her to marry him. He also needed this bond. It felt so right, so perfect.

_'Banner just came and checked their heartbeats. It seems as if that's the only thing he can use to know how they are fairing. He said it was alright, although they are a little bit weaker than before. He told me to rest. Oh, how I hate that. I hate being a burden, something to take care of. But I will do what he wants, for our children. Loki, you have no idea how much I love them. They are moving. But I can feel that they miss you, just as I miss you.'_

The god could not deny the tears that were forming inside his eyes and he felt no need to stop them from falling onto the paper. He wanted her to see how he felt, that he cared, that he also wanted nothing more.

As Loki finished reading, he was not sure how to answer her at first. But then suddenly, everything was so clear, as if he just needed to outline what was already written on the blank page.

_'Yes, you are right. But I will wait for the perfect moment. I know about the Mid-'_

He crossed out the last word.

_'-traditions on earth and I want nothing more than to kneel before you with this question on my lips...'_

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_Shit, it was too much. Was it? Please tell me. Was it too ooc? Sorry for not updating for so long, but I am writing on the promise I like to keep. 40 pages *cough* birth scenes. I'm not sure if I can do it, but we'll see. I certainly want Loki to suffer with her by seeing her in agony. And he's helpless and this makes him angry..._

_**Oh, and I have uploaded this story and my others on AO3 now**__. I'm a little pissed by the guidelines here... Yeah, of course, they have a reason..._

_But if you want to read my stories in full length (still adding the adult scenes, so it's not as far as here), use the____**link my my profile for AO3 for the EXPLICIT version**__. Or search for the stories. Not so difficult there._


	11. Chapter 10: Tricking her once again

**Bearing the Trickster's Heirs**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

**Chapter 10: Tricking her once again**

**~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ **

_'Yes, you are right. But I will wait for the perfect moment. I know about the M▬ traditions on earth and I want nothing more than to kneel before you with this question on my lips.'_

Natasha smiled at the words. He really had changed. No, this had always been inside of him. But hidden, shielded from the lies that his beloveds were telling him. The Black Widow promised herself never to lie to him again, never trick him. After all that he also suffered now... he had deserved this trust.

Natasha wanted to take the pen to start an answer as a jolt of pain overwhelmed her.

Banner, who was working in her room, always present to help her, turned around in shock. "Are you okay?" _Is the monster back again?_ Was the question beneath his words.

"I..." Freezing coldness spread across her body. "I'm cold..."

"Are you sure you don't want Loki to know about this?" he asked, growing concerned.

"I don't know..." What if something was wrong with the children? She herself could stand all she had to face to ensure the unborns' safety. "Can you help them?" she looked up at Banner.

"I'm doing the best I can, Natasha," Bruce promised. "I'll try another ultrasound and see if anything new comes up."

"Are you sure you can see something? And of what use is an ultrasound when it is magic and not physical?" Natasha could see that the doctor was devoid of ideas.

Bruce sighed heavily. "I've never dealt with demigod children before. Be patient with me." He forced a laugh.

Natasha tried to relax but the icy feeling got even stronger. "Banner... I'm scared."

"I'll get you Loki!" he said quickly as he saw her veins standing out, turning her skin into a blue color. Bruce was afraid that she would lose control at any moment.

Natasha only nodded as she hugged her belly, feeling the coldness flowing through her veins.

Bruce ran down the hall as fast as he could. He needed to get him, and fast. "Loki!" he gasped once he reached the god's cell. "It's Natasha-I think it's happening again!" Quickly, he entered the code to release the trickster. "She needs you."

Loki's eyes widened and without question he followed the doctor through the rapidly opening door and down the hall. He was at her side the instant he saw Natasha, brow furrowed and looking quickly from the doctor to the red-head. "What happened, Banner?" He asked, voice mired in worry.

"She was just fine," Bruce began to explain. "She said she felt cold-Can you do something to stop her from changing?"

"I feel this freezing cold... Loki, I am sorry, I did not tell you before." She hugged her middle, shivering and terrified.

Loki bit the inside of his cheek, head in a whirl as he tried to remember the spells he'd learned centuries ago, anything that might help her. One long finger traced a complicated rune on her upper forearm, hand clenching hers rather tightly in his concern. In a matter of moments her body began to try and heat itself back up, though Loki had to be cautious not to make her heat up too quickly lest the fever take her. "How long has this been going on, Doctor? Natasha?" He asked, turning his eyes from one to the other, willing either of them to have good news.

"Only a day or two. I thought it might pass." Natasha answered, clenching her teeth. She felt his magic helping her as the cramps grew weaker. "Loki..."

Bruce began to check Natasha's vitals on a monitor. "Her temperature's running low."

Loki watched the monitor for a moment, eyes taking in the way the numbers changed. "You've no idea what brought it on?" He asked Natasha, though he didn't look at her, too concerned for what was happening on the screen.

"The babies. It started in my belly..." She gulped. "They are the reason for this. Please Loki, tell me, you can fix them. I know it must be coming from their frostgiant side. It is not the monster this time. It is them. But why?"

"Temperature's steadying," Bruce assured the god. "It could very well be your bloodline, Loki. If you let Tony and I run some tests on you, perhaps we can work things through..."

The god gritted his teeth but took only a moment to consider it. "Very well," he said, taking a seat beside Natasha, her hand still clenched in his. "Though it is likely, if you say it is coming from them, that they are simply attempting to fortify your body against their cold and the temperatures they were born to endure. They freeze you from the inside to provide their own comfort, I am sure of it." Not that it made him happy to think about. "We frostgiants tend to, well, to melt and not do well under the extreme heat that the human body produces."

"Natasha's body temperature can't drop," Bruce informed him. "Loki, they're putting the mother in danger," he worriedly continued.

Natasha listened to Loki's words in horror. So her body seemed to become a battleground for the children, attacking them unintentionally. "I can stand a little cold, Banner. Don't worry. I was just scared." She turned to Loki. What could they do to save them? Natasha would rather get hurt herself than risking her children.

"And if it maintains this heat they put themselves in danger," Loki murmured. "How much cold can a human body endure before it becomes too dangerous?"

"I am not human. I can withstand a lot," Natasha stated although she was not sure herself. "Can you make a barrier between me and the children?"

"Anything below 95 degrees can become fatal," the doctor grimly told the couple. "Inducing labor would be a safe option." His main concern was Natasha's well-being.

"What?" The Black Widow shot Banner a glare. "I will not allow you to do that. They are not ready yet. They can not survive without me!" She felt the tears in her eyes. No... this was not right...

"I'm only trying to help," Bruce defended.

"This is no help!" Her voice was as cold as ice. The hate on the verge of changing her but she swallowed it down. No, the monster could not... not now...

"I can promise no such barrier between you and our children," he admitted to Natasha. "I could attempt it but it would be painful and could potentially paralyze you if the magic should . . . revolt." The damn force was so picky some times. "And I think the good doctor's advice is sound," he admitted. "Once they are born I can create a more suitable habitat, one closely resembling Jotunheim." He leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead. "The Jotunar are a stout race my love. Fear not for their health or strength; they will surprise you." And part of him was terrified they might fight back against the woman that kept them imprisoned in such a warm place.

"Natasha," Bruce said softly, "will you please trust us? We want to help you. And the children."

Loki squeezed her hand, punctuating his desire to help as well.

"But they are too young!" She felt lost. These people did not want to save her children, they would kill them. "You will not take them out. Without me they will not survive." The coldness was starting inside her this time, as she felt the glorious power to protect her offspring. "You will not touch me!" She pulled her hand away and pushed Loki away with full force.

"Natasha, think of your children!" Bruce needed to reason with her. "If you die, they'll have no mother!" He needed to tell her the possible outcomes.

"And if they are born now, they are nothing but a bundle of flesh that dies as soon as you cut the cord!" She shouted at him, forming a dagger of ice in her hand and throwing it towards the doctor. She could see her skin turning blue and felt an immense power at her disposal.

But Loki threw one of his own to shoot it off track. "Natasha what the doctor says is the truth-listen to him!"

"But I know that they are not ready yet!" She glanced at him in pure lust. "Maybe if you indulge in me again, they will grow quickly within a few hours, ready to emerge sooner." The monster was back, wanting nothing more than to strengthen the unborn inside her. The Black Widow glanced to Banner, preparing herself to fight him of. He would only disturb them...

Bruce barely managed to dodge her second attack. He needed to leave soon before his other side got the better of them. He needed to get Tony. "Try to hold her down!" he ordered the god. "I'll get the other guys!"

Loki nodded and let his own frostgiant form take over. He needed all his strength now to bring the monster down again. But this was not a fight of physical powers. Not yet. He knew only a trick would help now. And he hoped Natasha would forgive him.

"Finally alone again." Natasha muttered as she got on her hands and knees. "I have missed you."

The God of Mischief knew he had to play this game now. "I have missed you, too." He whispered seductively as he leaned over to her, gently pushing his beloved into the sheets again. In the corner of his red eyes he could see the bonds that might hold her. He only needed to get her distracted enough.

Natasha pushed herself up on her elbows to kiss him, enjoying the feeling of his icy lips on hers.

Loki continued to play his role, giving her what she needed. His magic started to flow onto her while they deepened their connection. He opened his eyes, seeing her relaxing at the pleasurable interaction. With a simple spell he discarded their cloths, pushing his loins against her protruding belly.

Natasha laid down again to have her hands free to use. She grabbed between his thighs, feeling that he was not hard enough yet. An insulted moan escaped her lips. "Don't you want to have me anymore?" She concentrated on him again.

Loki knew that his lover would recognize within a blink what he was scheming if he didn't play along. So he swallowed his doubts and let his darker thoughts take over. "Of course I do." He started rutting against her stomach, kissing her again. When the god felt himself ready for her, he raised himself again, looking into her red eyes blazing with desire, but... yet so empty. This was the monster had created. Exactly what he once wanted. A woman willing to give him pleasure and unnaturally strong heirs. And he had to bring her down. Loki got more comfortable and lifted her hips over his thighs to allow him an easier entrance.

"Do it." She demanded darkly as she threw her head back, awaiting his body in hers.

_Now!_ Loki quickly grabbed her wrists, pushing them into the opened chains and closing them with magic.

As she realized what he had done, it was already too late. Angry she growled at him. "Bastard. You tricked me."

"I am just returning the favor of so long ago." The god answered icily and tried to get up, but she had locked him between her legs within a blink.

"Even if I am bond by these chains, I will have my way with you." She gritted her teeth and tried to bring him closer to her, the head of him pushing against her womanhood.

"I don't think so." Iron Man said as he and Thor came into the room, ready to fight.

Natasha fought, oh and how she fought. But in the end, they were able to tear Loki from her. "No! Finish what you have started," the monster growled, but only a second later she collapsed onto the sheets.

Banner and Loki were next to her within a blink. The god checked her quickly with magic and sighed as he found no injury or rupture inside of her. The children had grown again, all too visible for his eyes, while he tricked her, but no damage had been done. He gently caressed Natasha check. "I am so sorry, my love."

"She is alright," Banner told the others. "And the babies are fine too." He raised an eyebrow. "They are even better than before. A strong heartbeat, all of them."

Loki lifted himself up and made his clothes appear on his body. "Of course. Even if it was only a little bit, they got what they wanted." He pulled a chair next to the bed to sit upon it, his face buried in his hands. "We can not keep this up. What if she won't be fooled so easily next time?"

"We will be prepared." Tony said as he opened the visor of his armor.

Loki looked to Natasha again. "I tricked her. I promised never to lie to my family, but I did."

Thor stood next to his brother, putting a hand into his shoulder. "She will understand. It was necessary."

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

_I am sorry I kept you waiting for so long. My time in Japan made me lazy and uncreative. And also very sad and bored. It is time to go home. I need pressure and stress to fuel my imagination. Only in times of great fear the ideas come to me. But for this story I can promise that I already have a few more chapters waiting in line. Only bits and pieces are missing, that are difficult to develop._

_Thanks to futurerustfuture-dust and crazyotaku for rpging the part where Banner and Loki come in with me. It all became a little bit of a blurr in the end XD But it was nice to rpg a part like that ^^_

_Sex and ending were mine and that's what actually took me so long. Yet I hope you like the Doctor Who quotes I use so very often. (I don't have __much else for entertainment. Watched all newer seasons plus dvd extras around 17-20 times already XD No wonder I quote in my real life all the time... XD)_

_Since I haven't been answering comments for all my stories since a while now, I wanted to make it up a little bit by thanking you all for it and naming you in the afterword. From now on I will answer them more frequently._

_Anna 'God Of Something, jackpittgregor, JDLuvaSQEE, Atreqhukea, Nola, AlicinhaMB99, alexma, Lily, Pooky1313, Ace Lyn, Kaneesha, SaoirseAsh, wolfcub004, lokasha fan and several guests._

_Thank you very much for supporting me._


End file.
